Une étoile en papier
by Turand
Summary: Cela fait déjà dix mois qu'Eri a été sauvée. Dix mois qu'elle tâche de se reconstruire. Dix mois que les choses changent, peu à peu... Mais la route est encore longue. Il est des rêves qui la tourmentent encore, et des images qui ne la quitteront jamais... Heureusement, Mirio et les autres sont là pour lui rappeler que tant qu'elle existe, elle brille.
1. Une étoile en papier

**Résumé** : Cela fait déjà dix mois qu'Eri a été sauvée. Dix mois qu'elle tâche de se reconstruire. Dix mois que les choses changent, peu à peu... Mais la route est encore longue. Il est des rêves qui la tourmentent encore, et des images qui ne la quitteront jamais... Heureusement, Mirio et les autres sont là pour lui rappeler que tant qu'elle existe, elle brille.

* * *

Coucou **Hatsu**,

Ton OS de Noël arrive très en retard et j'en suis désolée. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de reprendre cette tâche en cours de route et j'ai fait au plus vite. Ta liste m'a inspirée l'histoire que tu vas lire et j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras ce texte. Faire un tour sur ta planète m'a bien plu et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ton cadeau finisse par arriver. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Biz.

* * *

Petit mot pour **Momo** : Encore un énorme merci pour la correction, l'aide pour le résumé et le soutien moral

Merci au Discord qui l'air de rien m'inspire. Et à **Zofra** qui a régulièrement pris mon poul et vérifié que je respirais toujours.

Et pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une étoile en papier**

« Tu es prête Eri ?

-Oui, Madame Tanaka. »

Eri se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et releva la tête vers le visage de la femme qui était assise en face d'elle. Elle avait passé la totalité de la séance à regarder le tapis sombre du cabinet et fut presque éblouie par la chemise bleu clair et surtout le châle mauve que portait son interlocutrice. Remarquant le léger trouble d'Eri, Madame Tanaka enleva son foulard et le déposa derrière le petit meuble à côté d'elle, hors de la vue de la petite fille. Ensuite, quand elle sentit que c'était le bon moment, elle tendit son bras droit devant elle en direction d'Eri et leva son index. Elle attendit quelques secondes, le temps que la petite fille fixe bien son doigt, et lorsque son regard fut suffisamment intense, son bras entama un mouvement de pendule légèrement rapide. La femme d'adressa d'une voix douce et monotone à Eri :

« Raconte-moi un souvenir ancien...

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mon plus vieux souvenir.

-Ce n'est rien. Raconte-le. »

Elles avaient fait cet exercice un grand nombre de fois et Madame Tanaka savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas embarrasser Eri avec des choses accessoires. La petite fille était soucieuse de répondre aux demandes de sa thérapeute mais elle était rapidement perturbée par les détails. Il fallait donc être le moins spécifique possible. Le cabinet était aménagé dans cette optique. Ainsi, avant chaque séance, Madame Tanaka prenait soin de rendre cette pièce la plus neutre possible, retirant les décorations, les petites statuettes, les dessins de ses précédents patients accrochés au mur, les coussins rouges de son grand fauteuil ou le gros éléphant en peluche habituellement posé en haut de l'étagère et à qui de nombreux enfants avaient confié beaucoup de secrets. Tout cela avait disparu et du cabinet confortable et chaleureux, il ne restait qu'une pièce aux murs beiges, des rideaux blancs, une moquette grise, un tapis brun et des meubles vides. En l'état, ce lieu aurait été peu rassurant pour n'importe quel enfant, mais Eri n'était pas comme les autres. Son esprit usait de nombreuses stratégies pour fuir la séance et se distraire avec les éléments du décor en faisait partie. Cette sobriété était nécessaire. Eri prit enfin la parole après une habituelle hésitation :

« Je suis dans une pièce.

-Et comment est cette pièce ?, répondit Madama Tanaka toujours avec la même voix douce.

-Il y a des murs jaunes et un tapis bleu. Et une grande fenêtre. Je pense aussi qu'il y a un jardin.

-Tu es seule ?

-Non.

-Qui est là ?

-Il y a d'autres enfants avec moi.

-Que font-ils ?

-Ils chantent. Et moi aussi, je chante.

-Et puis que se passe-t-il ?

-Une femme entre. Elle m'appelle. C'est ma mère. Mais je ne vois pas son visage. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Ne te force pas à te le remémorer.

-D'accord. »

Eri venait chez Madame Tanaka depuis de longs mois. C'est cette dernière qui avait recommandé UA comme lieu de séjour provisoire et Shouta Aizawa comme personne de référence pour la gestion de son alter et de son traitement.

À chaque séance, Madame Tanaka et Eri voyageaient ensemble dans un monde de rêves et de souvenirs. La méthode qu'utilisait la psychiatre était assez proche de l'hypnose. C'était une stimulation sensorielle bi-alternée par mouvement oculaire (*). Eri suivait le doigt de Madame Tanaka qui passait devant ses yeux et racontait ses souvenirs, guidée par la voix de la thérapeute. Elles avaient ainsi travaillé sur les évènements traumatiques que la petite fille avait vécus. Celle-ci les libérait un par un et beaucoup de séances étaient parfois nécessaires pour en aborder un seul. Le passé avait laissé une blessure profonde, comme une entaille à vif. Les mouvements oculaires permettaient de traiter ce passé, de diminuer sa vivacité et de le mettre à distance jusqu'à atteindre une forme d'effacement. Les émotions incontrôlables se connectaient à nouveau à la pensée, rendant les évènements supportables. Il ne s'agissait pas d'oublier. Eri avait été confrontée de manière brutale et inattendue à la réalité de la mort dans ce qu'elle a d'horrible et d'innommable. Personne ne pouvait oublier ça. Il s'agissait en fait d'être capable de se le remémorer sans souffrance. De pouvoir regarder ce qui s'était passé et l'accepter pour continuer à vivre. Recoudre l'entaille et laisser la cicatrice.

Cette discussion n'était que le préparatif d'une autre conversation bien plus ardue. Sentant que la petite fille était prête, Madame Tanaka prononça ces mots qu'elle avait déjà dits des dizaines de fois :

« Parle-moi encore de ton cauchemar, Eri. »

Eri allait mieux. Ces mois de travail acharné avaient remis la petite fille sur le bon chemin, mais depuis avril, une faible rechute était observée. Eri était de temps en temps sujette à des terreurs nocturnes. La petite fille n'en avait évidemment pas souvenir mais les évènements avaient été rapportés par Monsieur Aizawa et ainsi, Madame Tanaka s'attelait à traiter le problème. Cependant, ce n'était pas simple car la porte du monde des rêves ne s'ouvrait pas comme celle de la mémoire. Et depuis trois longs mois, elles n'avançaient que millimètre par millimètre sur ce sujet. Suivant des yeux les mouvements de sa thérapeute, Eri commença son récit par ces phrases qui au fil des séances, devenaient presque un rituel:

« J'éteins ma lampe de chevet et je ferme les yeux. Puis je les ouvre à nouveau.

-Et que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Madame Tanaka

-Il fait toujours sombre mais quand je me redresse, je sais que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre.

-Où es-tu ?

-Dans une caverne.

-Tu es seule ?

-Non.

-Qui est là ?

-Il y a un grand oiseau sur un rocher. Il dort.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-L'oiseau me fait peur. Parce qu'il est très grand. Et il fait un drôle de bruit en respirant. Mais il dort, donc ça va. En fait… »

Eri cessa de parler mais ses yeux suivaient toujours les doigts de Madame Tanaka.

« Oui, Eri ?, encouragea la thérapeute.

-La caverne… Il y a une sortie. Mais c'est un trou noir.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a au-delà ? »

-Je ne vois rien. C'est tout noir. Mais j'ai peur car même si je ne vois rien au-delà, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose et que c'est là. Ça m'attend et je ne peux pas sortir. »

C'était un nouveau pas en avant. Eri n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de cette sortie dans la caverne, ni du fait qu'elle était très sombre. La thérapeute ne savait pas encore ce que cela signifiait mais sentait que c'était un élément décisif. Cependant, elle ne put avancer davantage car la petite fille se vouta et dit :

« Je suis fatiguée.

-Nous allons arrêter pour aujourd'hui, répondit la femme. C'était très bien, Eri. »

Madame Tanaka immobilisa son bras et Eri eut l'impression de se réveiller. Trois coups retentirent sur la porte. Il était dix heures et c'était la fin de la séance. Comme d'habitude, Monsieur Aizawa qui était très ponctuel venait la chercher. La thérapeute sourit à Eri et s'adressa à elle de sa voix toujours aussi douce :

« Je dois parler à Monsieur Aizawa. Peux-tu l'attendre dehors ? »

Eri sortit en remerciant la thérapeute et s'assit sur la petite chaise du couloir, en face de la porte du cabinet, non sans un dernier regard vers la silhouette longiligne de son protecteur. La porte se ferma. La petite fille s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les voix qui franchissaient le bois. Elle avait l'habitude d'écouter aux portes. Cela avait été une des clefs de sa survie mentale car parvenir à prévoir ce qui adviendrait d'elle le jour qui suivait lui permettait de se préparer et s'y résigner. Elle avait moins peur car elle savait. Bien qu'Eri ait à présent conscience que c'était une mauvaise chose d'écouter les conversations des autres, elle ne parvenait pas encore à se passer de cette stratégie. L'avenir lui faisait encore peur. Il n'était plus fait de souffrance, mais d'incertitude. Elle entendit la voix de Madame Tanaka :

« Elle a fait d'énormes progrès durant ces dix mois. Je suis très fière d'elle. Cependant, je sens qu'elle stagne. Elle a besoin de stabilité. Ça devient urgent. Son hébergement à UA ne devait être qu'une solution provisoire.

-Les procédures prennent du temps, répondit Monsieur Aizawa. Il a fallu mener une enquête pour vérifier s'il lui restait de la famille. Si ça avait été le cas, cette famille aurait été prioritaire pour la garde.

-Monsieur Aizawa... Je ne vais pas pouvoir couvrir ça éternellement. Ma recommandation de la placer dans votre internat ne tiendra plus quand l'administration réalisera qu'elle est là depuis bien plus que six mois... Avant la fin de la pause estivale, il faut qu'Eri ait un « chez elle » afin d'entamer l'école sereinement.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour l'école ?

-Elle en est capable. Il est à présent impératif qu'elle fréquente des enfants de son âge. Même si je comprends votre réticence. J'étais d'ailleurs d'accord quand nous avons décidé qu'elle ne commencerait pas en avril et de continuer avec la préceptrice.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais Hizashi et moi avons eu un entretien important hier et je pense que ça s'est bien passé.

-Je l'espère car… »

Eri arrêta d'écouter. Elle ne comprenait pas les mots « procédures », « garde », « administration », « entretien ». La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que Monsieur Aizawa ne souriait pas quand il les prononçait. Mais heureusement, juste après, il y avait toujours Monsieur Yamada qui venait près de lui et ça allait mieux car Monsieur Aizawa souriait à nouveau.

Eri le connaissait bien à présent, ce grand homme blond qui la laissait toujours porter ses lunettes. Monsieur Aizawa le lui avait présenté un mois après son arrivée et au fur et à mesure, elle l'avait vu plus souvent. D'abord, il accompagnait Monsieur Aizawa quand celui-ci venait passer du temps avec elle. Il lui disait simplement « Bonjour » et puis repartait. Ensuite, après quelques semaines, il resta chaque fois un peu plus longtemps et s'en allait quand Monsieur Aizawa lui faisait un signe. Finalement, il resta avec eux. Il les accompagna pour leur balade du samedi et lui lut même une histoire. Cependant, il y avait toujours Monsieur Aizawa pour observer ce qu'il faisait.

Mais un jour, Monsieur Yamada vint seul et même si pour elle ça restait une nouvelle personne, même si elle savait bien qu'elle devait toujours faire attention, Eri fut contente de le voir. Car c'était l'ami de Monsieur Aizawa et qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Alors, elle voulait bien l'aimer aussi et lui faire confiance.

Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa étaient deux personnes très différentes. Monsieur Aizawa parlait peu et Monsieur Yamada parlait tout le temps et souvent fort. Quand elle se promenait avec Monsieur Aizawa, ils marchaient en se tenant la main et s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour regarder les arbres ou les oiseaux. Ils s'asseyaient souvent sur un banc et à ce moment, elle pouvait alors poser sa tête sur son bras et il ne disait rien. Avec Monsieur Yamada, la promenade était une course et quand Eri était fatiguée, elle pouvait monter sur ses épaules, lever les bras et crier fort. Monsieur Aizawa savait la rassurer autant que Monsieur Yamada savait la faire rire. Si l'un pouvait silencieusement poser sa main sur son front pour calmer sa respiration, l'autre trouvait toujours la musique qui la faisait danser jusqu'à perdre son souffle. Et si l'un lui prenait la main pour qu'elle puisse marcher en équilibre sur un mur étroit, l'autre la jetait si haut dans les airs qu'elle avait l'impression l'espace d'un instant de flotter.

Elle ouvrit son ce petit sac qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle et en sortit un petit walkman. C'est Monsieur Deku qui le lui avait donné, ainsi que toutes les cassettes qui pouvaient aller dedans. Il y en avait dix. Il y avait des cassettes jaunes qui contenaient de la musique et des cassettes bleues qui contenaient des histoires enregistrées. Monsieur Deku lui avait raconté que c'était son papa qui les lui avait enregistrées car il ne pouvait pas toujours venir le voir le soir pour lui lire une histoire. Mademoiselle Kyoka lui avait offert par la suite de gros écouteurs « HAGE » bleus pour qu'elle puisse écouter les cassettes dans n'importe quel lieu. Et c'est Mademoiselle Momo qui lui avait fourni le petit sac violet qui lui permettait de transporter le lecteur audio partout où elle allait. Quand elle fut bien installée avec les écouteurs sur les oreilles et l'appareil sur les genoux, Eri appuya sur le bouton qui avait un petit triangle et continua l'histoire entamée la veille.

_« Sur cette colline qui surplombait la ville de Nagasaki, la belle geisha Cio-Cio San attendait avec impatience son futur mari l'officier de marine Benjamin Pinkerton. Elle ne quittait plus la fenêtre de cette petite maison où elle pourrait vivre avec lui. Elle l'avait seulement rencontré hier mais elle était directement tombée sous le charme de ses grands yeux bleus, de ses cheveux blonds et de sa voix grave qui la surnommait désormais « Butterfly », à cause du nœud bunko misubi de son obi dont les deux boucles symétriques avaient l'aspect d'ailes colorées. » _

Eri imagina les ailes de la geisha Cio-Cio San et son visage rêveur à la fenêtre de cette petite minka dominant la ville de Nagasaki. La voix du papa de Monsieur Deku était grave et douce. Eri n'avait pas rencontré une autre grande personne qui parlait comme ça. Pour l'instant, le récit était calme, mais de temps en temps, le papa de Monsieur Deku mettait de l'intonation dans les dialogues et modulait son timbre pour imiter les voix des personnages. Parfois, il en faisait trop et toussait un peu. Quand il imitait la mort de quelqu'un, il manquait souvent de s'étouffer car il mettait trop d'énergie et puis, il reprenait l'histoire après s'être raclée la gorge.

_« Elle appela sa servante Suzuki pour qu'elle aille préparer sa robe et… »_

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et Monsieur Aizawa sortit en remerciant Madame Tanaka. Eri éteignit le petit lecteur et le rangea dans son sac avec ses gros écouteurs. Ensuite, elle se leva de sa chaise, attrapa la main de Monsieur Aizawa et dit bien « Au revoir, merci et à mardi » à la thérapeute. Ils quittèrent le cabinet et en sortant du bâtiment, Eri jeta rapidement un œil à la plaque brillante qui scintillait sous le soleil de juillet et sur laquelle il y avait des caractères noirs que Monsieur Aizawa lui avait une fois lus :

«Tanaka Chiyu, Pedopsychiatre. »

* * *

Après l'habituelle balade du samedi qui clôturait la matinée, Eri rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea tout habillée sur son lit. Son regard parcourut la pièce qui n'était décidément pas très en ordre. Il y avait sur le sol de nombreux jouets, vestiges d'une bataille difficile entre les factions d'ours en peluche et les troupes de dinosaures en plastique. La guerre s'était achevée par l'intervention de la voiture téléguidée qui avait tout simplement roulé sur les adversaires pour se renverser un peu plus loin, détruisant une tour en Kapla sur son passage. Aucun survivant. Tous ces jouets avaient été apportés par Monsieur Deku. Il lui avait dit que c'était des cadeaux de son papa et qu'il était trop grand pour les garder. Eri n'avait aucune envie de ranger et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Il était presque midi. Elle aurait pu flâner jusqu'à la cantine pour demander de quoi manger mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et tendit le bras vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Sous la boîte qui contenait les cassettes de son lecteur, il y avait une autre petite boîte métallique. Elle la saisit, l'ouvrit et sentit immédiatement l'odeur sucrée qui en émanait. Monsieur Yamada lui avait dit que prendre un chocolat pouvait aider pour les petits chagrins. Un petit chagrin, c'était une petite bêtise, un petit bobo, un ami perdu ou une journée fatigante. Il lui avait aussi dit de ne pas répéter ça à Monsieur Aizawa et de ne surtout pas en prendre après l'heure du coucher. Eri n'avait ni bobo, ni fait de bêtise. Mais un ami lui manquait et elle était fatiguée, alors elle en prit deux.

Cela faisait trois mois et six jours que Monsieur Lemillion était parti… Elle se figea en pensée. Ah non, ça, elle ne pouvait plus le dire. Monsieur Lemillion avait bien précisé qu'il fallait l'appeler Mirio à présent. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour où il lui avait dit que ça lui ferait très plaisir qu'elle essaie de l'appeler plus souvent par son prénom. C'était exactement deux mois avant son départ. Au début, c'était difficile de prendre cette habitude mais à présent, elle ne se trompait presque plus, et même qu'elle l'avait tutoyé au téléphone la semaine passée.

Mirio était parti au début du mois d'avril pour suivre une formation de plusieurs mois à l'Université de Kyoto. Comme il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son alter, il avait entamé l'Ecole de Police et étudiait la criminologie en plus de la formation de base, car il aspirait à être inspecteur. Il semblait heureux et passionné par toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il apprenait. Sa voix était toujours enthousiaste au téléphone quand il parlait de ses journées sur le campus. Il y a plusieurs mois encore, Eri se serait sentie profondément coupable de cette situation, mais le travail avec Madame Tanaka lui avait permis de ne plus se voir perpétuellement comme responsable et d'au contraire se considérer comme la solution. Elle n'était plus un problème ou un fardeau. Elle ne se sentait plus comme ça. Elle devait être forte et redoubler d'efforts pour apprendre à maîtriser son alter. Elle rendrait à Mirio ce qu'il avait perdu. Pas parce qu'elle le lui devait, mais parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien qui ne méritait pas d'être privé de ses pouvoirs. Mirio était une bonne personne.

Eri fut soudainement envahie d'une immense tristesse. Mirio avait beau lui téléphoner toutes les semaines, son absence avait créé un grand vide qu'elle ne parvenait pas à combler. Heureusement, Monsieur Deku venait de temps en temps lui rendre visite. Elle était toujours très contente quand la petite frimousse verte se glissait dans sa porte entrouverte, mais rien ne remplaçait cette joie intense quand elle voyait la silhouette massive de Mirio. Comme Cio-Cio San, elle adorait cette chevelure blonde, ces yeux brillants et cette voix qui l'appelait « Eri » ou « Mademoiselle Eri ». D'ailleurs, quand il disait « Mademoiselle Eri », elle lui faisait remarquer que ce n'était pas correct car si elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler « Monsieur Lemillion », il ne pouvait plus utiliser « Mademoiselle Eri ». Ça devait être juste Eri et pas non plus Eri-chan, car c'est Monsieur Aizawa qui l'appelait ainsi. À ne pas confondre avec Monsieur Yamada qui la surnommait Eri-Cherry. « Cherry », c'était une cerise, mais Monsieur Yamada lui avait bien précisé que ce n'était pas les cerises des sakuras du parc de Musutafu… Cette réflexion faisait le grand huit dans sa tête au point qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta presque quand une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue prononça ces mots :

« Mademoiselle Eri… »

Eri resta sans voix. C'était Monsieur Lemillion. C'était Mirio. Mirio était revenu. Elle sauta hors de son lit et courut dans ses bras en criant :

« Si « Monsieur Lemillion » est interdit, alors « Mademoiselle Eri » l'est aussi ! »

Mirio l'attrapa et la souleva très haut. La petite fille tendit les bras comme à son habitude. Elle adorait cette sensation de légèreté dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression de ne rien peser et fut d'ailleurs déçue de retrouver si vite le sol. Cependant, ce fut vite oublié car Mirio posa un genou à terre et reboutonna correctement la robe de la petite fille, qu'il avait désordonnée en la portant ainsi.

« La dernière partie de ma formation a été annulée et je suis donc revenu. »

Eri n'écoutait pas ce que Mirio disait. Il était là et c'était le plus important. Elle regardait ses beaux cheveux blonds et trouva que sa coupe avait changé. Puis elle tomba immédiatement sur ses deux yeux noirs qui la regardaient à présent.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dit-il.

-Ah oui ?

-Est-ce que ça te plairait d'aller à la Fête des Étoiles demain ? »

Eri n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Mirio mais elle savait très bien ce que voulait dire le mot « fête ». Elle répondit avec enthousiasme :

« Oui !

-Parfait. Monsieur Yamada et Izuku ne vont pas tarder… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Deku devaient venir car sa porte se rouvrit brutalement. Une voix forte et chantante qu'elle avait appris à connaître résonna dans toute la pièce (tout l'internat).

« Hey ! Eri-Cherry ! J'espère que tu as faim car _Madame _est servie. »

Monsieur Yamada portait deux sacs en papier qui devaient contenir de la nourriture pour quatre ou cinq personnes (si pas six). Le mois de juillet leur donnait encore une belle et chaude journée. Ils sortirent et s'installèrent tous les quatre sur une table à l'extérieur pour manger. Eri se mit entre Mirio et Monsieur Deku et Monsieur Yamada s'installa en face d'elle. Ce dernier déballa le plat de la petite fille et lui demanda joyeusement :

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas à la Fête des Étoiles avec Mirio ?

-Oui, répondit Eri avec enthousiasme, avant de s'emparer de sa part de nourriture.

-Il te faudra un vêtement spécial pour ça, dit encore Monsieur Yamada avec le même ton.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il te faut absolument un yukata. Alors, si tu n'es pas encore fatiguée, Mirio, Izuku et moi, nous t'emmènerons à la galerie marchande pour t'en trouver un. »

Eri voulut crier de joie mais se retint car une question lui vint directement à l'esprit.

« Monsieur Aizawa est au courant ? Il est d'accord ? »

C'est Monsieur Aizawa qui lui avait demandé de toujours poser cette question avant de faire une activité avec Monsieur Yamada. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé étrange qu'elle ne doive pas faire cela pour Mirio ou Monsieur Deku. De toute façon, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait des choses qu'elle avait bien voulu passer sous silence. Comme la boîte de chocolats cachée dans sa table de nuit, la fois où elle était venue avec lui dans une station de radio et aussi le jour où ils s'étaient perdus pendant une promenade, qu'il pleuvait et que Monsieur Yamada avait oublié de prendre la veste de la petite fille. Il l'avait alors emballée dans son blouson noir. Monsieur Yamada lui jeta un regard complice :

« Oui. Mirio et moi lui en avons parlé. Il aurait aimé se joindre à nous mais il doit donner cours toute l'après-midi et il croule sous les corrections. Sinon, Izuku, tu n'accompagnerais pas Mirio et Eri demain ? »

Monsieur Deku fut vraisemblablement surpris par la question et faillit avaler de travers. Il souffla sur un ton qu'Eri ne lui connaissait pas :

« Euh… Non… En fait, j'ai un truc de prévu avec quelqu'un… Je ne suis évidemment pas obligé d'y aller… Car il a juste dit qu'il voulait me voir pour faire un tour mais ça ne va pas forcément durer toute la fête… Un tour ça peut durer une heure et puis c'est fini ou alors toute la journée…Mais je crois que je vous rejoindrai plus tard quand même… Mais franchement, je… »

Le rire de Mirio interrompit le discours incohérent de Monsieur Deku, qui rougit pour une raison qu'Eri ne comprit pas.

« Prends le temps qu'il faut pour ton rencard, dit Mirio en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

-Ce n'est pas un « rencard ». C'est juste un tour. Pour parler, avoir une conversation, se promener… je crois », répondit Monsieur Deku avec une fermeté plus que discutable.

Sur les rires de Monsieur Yamada et de Mirio et les protestations de Monsieur Deku, ils finirent le repas et se préparèrent pour aller en ville. Eri enfila sa petite veste bleue et suivit Monsieur Yamada avec une main pour Mirio et une main pour Monsieur Deku. La galerie marchande était vraiment très proche de UA et la petite fille fut émerveillée par l'enseigne du magasin devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent. La vitrine était décorée de tissus multicolores sur lesquels étaient brodés des grues majestueuses, des fleurs de jasmin, des gons aux écailles brillantes et de grandes femmes aux visages blancs. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la petite fille se retrouva dans une cabine d'essayage avec un kimono. Elle commença à se déshabiller. Elle entendait les voix de ses compagnons près du rideau qui essayaient d'être discrètes mais qui n'avait probablement pas conscience que pour Eri, c'était loin d'être suffisant.

« Comment s'est passé l'entretien ? », dit la voix de Mirio.

Monsieur Yamada se racla la gorge, probablement pour contrôler sa voix, et répondit :

« Très bien et ce n'est pas étonnant. Nous avons préparé cet entretien tous les soirs pendant trois semaines… Trois semaines passées à réunir des documents, aménager notre appartement pour la visite, prévoir toutes les questions tordues qu'ils pourraient nous poser… Et franchement, on a eu raison ! C'était une inspection doublée d'un interrogatoire… En tout cas, la décision du juge tombera la semaine prochaine. Je ne suis pas inquiet. »

Monsieur Yamada soupira avant de continuer :

« Merci d'avoir négocié avec moi cette expédition dans ce magasin, Mirio… Sans ça, j'aurais eu plus de mal à convaincre Shouta que c'était une bonne idée.

-Vraiment ?, dit Mirio.

-Comment dire… Il a parfois encore un peu de mal à…. »

La voix de Monsieur Yamada se fit hésitante, puis il dit :

« … me laisser gérer.

-Comment ça?, reprit immédiatement Mirio.

-Il a eu le coup de foudre pour elle et Shouta n'est pas doué pour le partage. Il adore cette gosse. Et pourtant, il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse vu qu'en pratique, je passerai beaucoup de temps avec elle.

-Ah bon ?

-Il faut que l'un de nous deux travaille avec des horaires réguliers. Shouta n'est pas tout à fait prêt à lâcher son travail nocturne. Donc… »

Il y eut un bref silence avant que la voix de Mirio qui essayait de contrôler son volume dise :

« Monsieur Yamada… Vous arrêtez votre carrière de héros ?

-Je n'arrête pas ma carrière, je fais un _break. _

-Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution ? »

Monsieur Yamada allait lui répondre quand la voix de Monsieur Deku s'éleva :

« Non. C'est la bonne chose à faire. »

Comme personne ne disait rien, il ajouta de façon moins audible, presque pour lui-même :

« Ce temps que vous lui consacrez, elle en aura besoin. Il y a des moments que des jouets, des vêtements ne remplacent pas. »

Rien ne fut ajouté car immédiatement après, Eri se décida à sortir de la cabine d'essayage dans un yukata blanc aux jolis motifs floraux qui consistaient en des branches de cerisiers. Il y avait même un petit oiseau au niveau de l'épaule. Eri se regarda dans le grand miroir. Elle tendit les bras, comme lui avait appris Mademoiselle Momo pour vérifier la longueur des manches et tourna une fois sur elle-même. Elle avait aussi enfilé la ceinture rose foncé et bien que le nœud ne fût pas fait correctement, ce fut trois regards éblouis qu'elle vit quand elle se détourna définitivement du miroir.

Mirio mit sa main devant sa bouche et murmura quelque chose qui ressembla à : « Comment vous allez faire quand elle aura seize ans… »

Monsieur Yamada lui donna un coup de coude sans quitter Eri des yeux et s'exclama en souriant :

« Tu es magnifique Eri ! Il te plaît ?

-Oui, répondit Eri qui regardait à présent le sol. Mais est-ce qu'il y en a un avec des chats ? »

* * *

Ils revinrent de la galerie marchande où ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec le fameux kimono aux motifs de chats. Eri aurait bien voulu le remettre dans sa chambre pour le montrer à Monsieur Aizawa mais elle apprit en arrivant qu'il avait été appelé et qu'elle ne le verrait que le lendemain. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'être déçue car Mirio proposa d'aller voir le feu d'artifice qui avait lieu le soir même à la plage de Dagobah pour inaugurer le festival. Musutafu avait emprunté cette tradition à la ville de Sendai qui faisait de même le long du fleuve Hirosegawa.

Monsieur Yamada insista pour que Monsieur Deku et Mirio se rendent à la plage avec Eri pendant que lui s'occuperait du précieux yukata qu'il préparerait pour le lendemain. Ainsi, trois silhouettes quittèrent l'internat. Ils se rendirent au centre-ville pour le repas du soir et puis marchèrent jusqu'à la digue. Eri ne parvint pas à parcourir toute la distance car l'escapade de l'après-midi l'avait déjà épuisée. Elle termina le dernier kilomètre sur les épaules de Mirio, qui avait gagné la partie de pile ou face devant le départager de Monsieur Deku qui était aussi volontaire pour la porter. Sur la digue, tous les bancs étaient occupés mais ils trouvèrent une place sur les escaliers descendant vers la plage. Eri se blottit alors entre Monsieur Deku et Mirio et sentit l'excitation monter en elle.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le feu d'artifice commença et même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en voyait un, Eri cria de joie à la première explosion de couleur. Elle agita les bras d'excitation et toucha plusieurs fois Monsieur Deku et Mirio sans le vouloir. Ils n'en dirent rien et au contraire, observèrent la petite fille du coin de l'œil, car il y avait pour eux un spectacle bien plus précieux que les lumières de la plage. Eri afficha une moue déçue quand le feu d'artifice fut terminé. Cela avait été bien trop court pour elle mais elle bailla immédiatement après, comme si son corps rappelait à son esprit l'heure qu'il était. C'était au tour de Monsieur Deku de la porter et il la prit sur son dos pour l'ensemble du trajet du retour malgré les multiples propositions de Mirio pour faire la moitié de la route. Eri somnola au rythme des pas de Monsieur Deku et ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque la lumière artificielle de sa chambre l'éblouit. Monsieur Deku la posa sur le tapis, l'aida à se préparer pour le lit et l'y porta. Quand Eri sentit le coussin sous sa tête et la couverture qui remontait, elle releva un peu les yeux et tomba sur le regard sombre de Monsieur Deku. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut comprendre ce qu'il entendait quand il avait parlé de ce que des jouets ou des cassettes enregistrées ne remplaçaient pas. Il parlait d'un moment comme celui-là, le dernier instant avant d'éteindre la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Juste avant de s'endormir avec cette certitude d'être aimé.

« Bonne nuit Eri, dit Monsieur Deku. Monsieur Aizawa viendra te réveiller demain. »

Eri entendit aussi la voix de Mirio qui lui rappelait de faire de beaux rêves. Ce n'était malheureusement pas une promesse qu'elle pouvait tenir. Les terreurs nocturnes avaient cessé mais Eri savait que même si l'obscurité de sa chambre ne cachait ni monstres, ni fantômes, ni démons, ceux-ci peuplaient le gouffre de son sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Sans surprise, elle constata que le décor avait changé autour d'elle. La caverne, l'oiseau, tout cela était bien trop familier. Eri avait cependant compris depuis longtemps que ce rêve n'était qu'un leurre et que son esprit la défendait tant bien que mal contre cette attaque frontale des peurs de son passé qui revenaient en force dès qu'elle s'endormait. Elle n'en disait mot à Madame Tanaka, mais cette dernière avait probablement dû comprendre. Chaque nuit, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient dans cet autre monde, Eri voyait son rêve s'écouler comme la craie sous la pluie. Son esprit ne pouvait lutter bien longtemps. La caverne et l'oiseau se transformèrent et comme toutes les autres nuits, Eri se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre dans le sous-sol du bâtiment de Shie Hassakai. Elle était chez Kai Chisaki. Et Kai Chisaki était là. Endormi sur une chaise, respirant bruyamment à cause de son masque. Eri sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, son corps trembler et ses yeux s'écarquiller. La peur. Elle était là. Elle serrait son estomac et entravait sa respiration. Elle ne venait pas vraiment de la présence de Kai Chisaki car même si le jeune homme la terrifiait, elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'était plus une menace. Ce qu'il y avait de vraiment effroyable, c'était cette porte ouverte au fond de sa chambre. Cette porte ouverte sur une obscurité totale. Une porte ouverte sur du noir mais pas une porte ouverte sur rien. Car Eri en avait la certitude, tapie dans l'ombre il y avait quelque chose qui ne se montrait pas mais qui, à travers cette obscurité menaçante, l'observait et sans aucun doute l'attendait. Cette porte était malheureusement la seule sortie et, tôt ou tard, Eri devrait la franchir. Mais elle n'osait pas. Et comme à chaque fois, les murs de la chambre finirent par se déchirer, faisant entrer une lumière aveuglante. Eri eut la sensation de tomber et se réveilla. Elle était de nouveau à l'internat et c'était le matin.

À peine Eri se fut-elle redressée sur son lit que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit après un petit tapotement. Sans surprise, c'est Monsieur Aizawa qui entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Eri-chan, je vois que tu es déjà réveillée.

-Bonjour Monsieur Aizawa.

-Tu as déjà faim ?

-Oui, je crois bien.

-C'est bien, vu le programme que t'a préparé Mirio, tu vas avoir besoin de forces.

-D'accord, je vais m'habiller.

-Non, surtout ne bouge pas, il arrive.

-Ah oui ? »

Avec un petit sourire énigmatique, il quitta la pièce sur ces mots. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et Mirio entra avec un plateau où étaient disposées suffisamment de crêpes pour nourrir quatre petites Eri-chan. Il précisa immédiatement que c'était Nejire qui s'en était chargée.

« Salut Eri ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui », mentit Eri qui était bien trop heureuse de voir Mirio de si bon matin.

Et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Elle mangea bien trop de crêpes, au point que Mirio fut soulagé quand Monsieur Yamada fit irruption dans la pièce avec le yukata acheté la veille. Il avait délaissé son costume de héros professionnel pour des vêtements plus simples, à savoir une chemise blanche et un pantalon sombre. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon et heureusement, il portait ses lunettes aux verres orange qui le rendaient reconnaissable.

« Hello _Listeners_ ! _Victory_ ! J'ai réussi à esquiver Shouta ! Il ne va pas en revenir quand il verra Eri-Cherry là-dedans ! »

Monsieur Deku entra à son tour, juste derrière Monsieur Yamada.

« Bonjour Eri, dit-il timidement, je vois tu as adoré les crêpes de Nejire. »

Mirio débarrassa le plateau et sortit pour laisser Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Deku aider la petite fille à se préparer. Le grand homme blond dit immédiatement au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait :

« Occupe-toi d'Eri. Moi, je fais le guet. Tu as trois quarts d'heure. »

Monsieur Deku n'eut pas le temps de protester car Monsieur Yamada était déjà dehors. Eri prit une douche, se sécha et enfila son yukata dans la salle de bain et puis, elle appela Monsieur Deku qui entra pour les derniers préparatifs. Il allait commencer à nouer son obi derrière elle quand une petite voix l'interrompit.

« Est-ce que le nœud pourrait ressembler à un papillon ?

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura Monsieur Deku dontla petite fille vit l'air légèrement nostalgique dans le miroir. J'imagine que tu veux un nœud bunko misubi.

-Oui. »

Il s'appliqua à réaliser sa demande. Puis, il peigna ses longs cheveux mais remarqua rapidement l'air dubitatif de la petite fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eri ? Tu n'aimes pas tes cheveux ?

-Si. Mais j'aimerais un chignon…, répondit Eri avec un air gêné. Un peu comme celui de Madame Inko… »

Eri observa le reflet de Monsieur Deku. Elle vit ses lèvres relever ses joues vers ses yeux plissés, dont les rides qui partaient du coin de son regard ne faisaient aucunement douter Eri. Elle avait appris à décrypter les visages en quelques secondes car cela avait été indispensable à sa survie. Et là elle savait ce qu'elle voyait : un sourire vrai. Monsieur Deku était heureux d'être avec elle et sa demande ne l'ennuyait nullement. Que du contraire.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Mirio, Monsieur Aizawa et Monsieur Yamada l'attendaient dans sa chambre. L'habit qui avait été choisi était un kimono bleu ciel avec des silhouettes de chats noires mêlées à des motifs d'arabesques. Son obi mauve était parfaitement noué. Dans le magasin, ils avaient beaucoup hésité avec un yukata rose décoré de petites têtes de chats grises et un obi blanc. Un autre kimono rouge avait été écarté car jugé par Monsieur Yamada : « Beaucoup trop mignon, si elle porte ça, on va nous la voler. » Bien que Mirio l'ait déjà vu dans son yukata, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Puis il sourit à Eri qui lui rendit son sourire. Lui aussi était habillé pour l'occasion avec un kimono bleu et rouge. Monsieur Aizawa resta silencieux, baissa les yeux, passa sa main sur son front et jeta un bref regard à son compagnon qui lui faisait des signes de tête vers Eri.

« Tu es vraiment très jolie, Eri », souffla-t-il.

Ce fut le moment de se rendre à la Fête des Etoiles. Monsieur Deku partit de son côté. Ils quittèrent l'internat et se dirigèrent vers le parc du centre-ville. Eri marchait devant avec Mirio alors que Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa restaient en retrait en se tenant la main. Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée de Mirio et d'Eri et ils avaient simplement décidé de les regarder de loin. Ils traversèrent à nouveau la galerie marchande qui avait bien changé depuis la veille. De longues bandes colorées étaient suspendues à des tiges de bambou. Elles étaient tellement longues que les plus grands pouvaient essayer de les frôler de la tête. Si Monsieur Yamada avait eu sa fameuse coiffure, il aurait pu les toucher sans aucun doute. On voyait aussi accrochées un peu partout des grues, des étoiles et des fleurs en papier.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le grand parc de Musutafu, où Eri allait si souvent se promener, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de le trouver méconnaissable. Les arbres étaient ornés de décorations de papier et de grandes banderoles flottaient gracieusement au-dessus des allées. De nombreuses activités étaient organisées sur les pelouses. Mirio avait d'ailleurs un plan précis pour leur parcours. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui afin de vérifier s'il avait toujours bien l'approbation des deux hommes qui le suivaient à moyenne distance. Il fut conforté dans ses intentions par le hochement de tête d'Hizashi Yamada. Ainsi, le petit duo commença par l'atelier d'encrage. Eri repassa à l'encre noire de contours prédéfinis au crayon et remplit l'intérieur des formes. Elle trembla un peu et fit quelques taches sur le papier mais fut heureuse de terminer ces deux petits chats assis devant un aquarium. L'atelier couture lui plut beaucoup même s'il était plus difficile. Elle se piqua quelques fois en essayant de lier entre eux deux petits carrés de tissu sur lesquels étaient brodés les deux parties d'une même fleur. Elle suivit ensuite Mirio à l'atelier de musique où elle souffla quelques notes dans un shakuhachi. Juste après, elle regarda passer le défilé des tambours sur les épaules de son grand ami.

Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa restèrent continuellement à l'écart et ne vinrent auprès d'eux que pour leur apporter un petit assortiment de yakitori et de légumes grillés pour le repas de midi. Alors qu'elle attendait Mirio qui demandait des beignets de crevettes, elle jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule et vit les deux hommes assis sur un banc. Monsieur Aizawa regardait le sol et Monsieur Yamada écarta sa chevelure noire pour révéler son profil. Là, Monsieur Aizawa se tourna vers lui et lui parla avec un air soucieux et triste. Mais l'homme blond passa sa main sur sa joue et lui répondit d'une voix forte, ce qui rendit sa réponse parfaitement audible :

« Evidemment que je suis sûr, Shouta ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! »

Monsieur Aizawa perdit son air triste et Eri put y voir à nouveau le vrai visage du bonheur. Mais son attention fut immédiatement attirée par ce qu'il se passait sur sa droite. Elle voyait Monsieur Deku assis sous un arbre. Il n'était pas seul. Un garçon était à côté de lui. Il était blond et Eri se souvint que c'était un élève de UA. Il criait tout le temps mais pas comme Monsieur Yamada car il ne souriait jamais en criant. D'ailleurs, il ne souriait jamais tout court et même s'il criait, il parlait peu. En réalité, elle n'avait même quasiment jamais entendu le son de sa voix car dès qu'il alignait une phrase, Mademoiselle Momo ou Mademoiselle Kyoka ou Mademoiselle Ochaco lui bouchait les oreilles immédiatement. Eri les observa. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Le garçon blond regardait le sol tête baissée, comme l'avait fait Monsieur Aizawa. Monsieur Deku était à côté de lui et se grattait la tête comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Monsieur Yamada qui touchait les cheveux de Monsieur Aizawa et puis regarda encore Monsieur Deku. Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par la voix de Mirio :

« Tiens Eri, goûte-moi ce beignet !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, dit la petite fille, en prenant le beignet que Mirio lui tendait.

-Direction l'atelier de papier. Notre dernière station ! »

Après avoir englouti le beignet, Eri suivit Mirio d'un pas sautillant jusqu'au centre du parc. L'atelier de papier était le plus vaste de tous les ateliers et aussi le plus beau. Mirio installa Eri à une petite tablette et partit chercher du papier coloré et des modes d'emploi pour réaliser divers animaux en origami. Eri se retourna et aperçut au loin que Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa étaient toujours sur le même banc. Monsieur Deku et son ami n'avaient pas bougé non plus. Son attention fut soudainement captée par l'immense affiche qui décorait un arbre à proximité. Le dessin était grandiose. Un homme et une femme se faisaient face sur un ciel de nuit et étaient séparés par une rivière d'étoiles. La femme portait une robe rose et mauve et l'homme était habillé comme un paysan. Il transportait sur son épaule un joug où pendaient deux seaux. Eri vit alors que dans chaque seau il y avait un enfant. Intriguée, elle attendit avec impatience le retour de Mirio pour l'interroger.

« C'est quoi cette affiche ?, lui dit-elle.

-Elle représente la légende qui est célébrée lors de la Fête des Etoiles. C'est le Bouvier et la Tisserande.

-Quelle légende ?

-Ah… Si j'avais su que tu ne connaissais pas l'histoire, je te l'aurais racontée plus tôt. »

Eri n'avait en effet aucune idée de ce qui était fêté aujourd'hui et ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccupée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se trémoussa d'excitation en entendant le début du récit ('*) :

« Donc c'est l'histoire d'un bouvier…

-C'est quoi un bouvier ?

-Quelqu'un qui s'occupe des bœufs.

-D'accord.

-C'est donc l'histoire d'un bouvier. Il avait un buffle et justement, il s'occupa si bien de son buffle que lorsque sa dernière heure vint, l'animal lui conseilla de conserver sa peau en lui promettant qu'elle exaucerait n'importe quel vœu. Un peu plus tard, le bouvier se maria à une très belle femme qui lui donna deux beaux enfants. Cependant, cette femme était en réalité une fée du ciel appelée la « Tisserande des Nuages Colorés du Couchant ». Un jour, sa mère, la Déesse Céleste, apprit son mariage avec un humain. Comme terre et ciel doivent rester séparés, la déesse vint chercher la tisserande et la ramena au ciel pour qu'elle y demeure pour l'éternité.

-Mais… mais… c'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?, s'écria Eri, horrifiée.

-Attends la suite…, répondit Mirio d'un air rassurant. Le bouvier prit alors ses deux enfants et les porta à l'aide d'un joug, comme sur l'affiche, tout en revêtant la peau du buffle. Il fit le vœu de pouvoir rejoindre sa femme et aussitôt s'envola pour le ciel. Malheureusement, lorsque la Déesse Céleste vit le bouvier à leur poursuite, elle fut folle de rage et brisa le ciel en deux pour séparer le couple pour toujours. Une rivière d'étoiles se forma et stoppa l'avancée de l'homme qui ne cessa d'appeler sa femme avec ses enfants qui pleuraient. Alors la Déesse Céleste regretta son geste et changea le bouvier et la tisserande en étoiles de part et d'autre du fleuve céleste. Et leur accorda de se rejoindre une fois par an, le septième jour du septième mois. Les oiseaux feraient la passerelle entre eux. Et c'est donc aujourd'hui, le 7 juillet. (*'') »

La petite fille s'exclama directement avec une petite moue déçue :

« Elle est triste ton histoire. Ils sont séparés presque toute l'année… »

-C'est vrai que la fin aurait été heureuse si le Bouvier avait pu vivre sans restriction avec la Tisserande, mais…

-Mais ce qui est en bas ne rejoint jamais ce qui est en haut et c'est comme ça », dit brusquement Eri.

Mirio fut surpris par les paroles de la petite fille et remarqua aussitôt qu'elle était passée de la joie à la déception. Elle affichait à présent une tristesse à laquelle il ne savait quoi répondre.

« Eri ?, osa-t-il. Tu veux me parler, ma chérie ? »

Eri baissa la tête, non par crainte ou timidité mais plutôt par honte. Elle lui répondit abruptement :

« J'ai menti, Mirio.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. »

Mirio tendit son bras au-dessus de la tablette de travail et caressa les cheveux de la petite fille en murmurant :

« Je sais bien. »

Eri laissa la main de Mirio frôler sa joue. Ce geste lui donnait de la force. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle était aimée de la meilleure personne qu'elle aurait pu trouver sur cette terre. Cependant, elle ne releva pas la tête, car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter de ce premier aveu. La petite fille ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Elle visualisa la caverne et l'oiseau et ensuite, la chambre sombre et Kai Chisaki. Elle dit en gardant la tête baissée :

« Quand je dors, je rêve que je ne suis plus là.

-Et où es-tu ?

-Tu sais. »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Eri gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol mais elle entendit la respiration difficile de Mirio et sentit les gestes nerveux de ses bras.

« Et comment tu te sens là-bas ?, demanda-t-il

-J'ai peur.

-Et de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Eri aurait voulu répondre que c'était l'oiseau qui lui faisait peur mais dans ce cas, elle aurait dû expliquer l'entièreté du rêve pour que Mirio comprenne, ce qui l'embarrassait. De plus, elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

« J'ai peur de sortir, dit-elle

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est tout noir.

-Et c'est du noir dont tu as peur ?

-Oui. »

Et comme elle avait décidé de ne plus mentir à Mirio, elle ajouta :

« J'ai peur que dehors… Ce ne soit pas chez moi. »

-Mais pourquoi, ma petite Eri ?, s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur ! Ici, c'est déjà chez toi.

-C'est pas ça. »

Mirio ne comprenait pas et Eri ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Vivre comme il le faisait était pour lui une évidence. Il était né comme ça. C'était comme lui dire que le bleu n'était pas une couleur. Quand elle osa lever la tête, Eri vit les paupières de Mirio retomber. Son menton s'abaissa et son regard devint vide. Il essayait de rester neutre mais la petite fille ne s'y trompait pas. Il était triste. Elle était en train de le blesser. Elle pensa alors qu'elle était née pour détruire les gens et sentit immédiatement après un frisson parcourir son corps. « Tu es née pour détruire les gens (*''') », on le lui avait déjà dit. C'était Kai Chisaki qui le lui avait crié alors que Mirio la tenait dans ses bras et refusait de la rendre. Elle avait travaillé sur ce souvenir avec Madame Tanaka et c'est sans crise d'angoisse qu'il lui revenait à présent en mémoire.

« Je t'en prie, Eri, parle-moi. », dit Mirio, presque à voix basse.

Cela faisait en effet de longues minutes qu'elle était silencieuse. Son esprit l'avait brutalement ramenée en arrière et elle ne trouvait toujours pas les mots pour Mirio. Son regard se posa alors sur les feuilles qu'il avait apportées. Elle en prit une et la lui montra.

« Ça c'est toi. »

Elle posa doucement la feuille de papier coloré sur la tablette en y faisant très attention pour ne pas l'abîmer et en prit une autre.

« Et ça c'est moi. »

Elle chiffonna la feuille de toutes ses forces, la déchira en deux et la déposa à côté de la première.

« Même en allant chez Madame Tanaka tous les jours, je peux pas être comme ta feuille. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de sortir. »

Une feuille chiffonnée se verrait toujours parmi les feuilles neuves. Elle serait toujours une erreur. Pour Eri, c'était comme si elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Elle se revoyait dans la chambre obscure qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui hantait désormais son sommeil. Elle avait vécu la plupart de son existence dans cette pièce. Cette chambre l'avait faite. Elle lui avait appartenu. Et cette porte ouverte sur le noir était comme une porte ouverte sur le ciel. Et il n'y avait pas besoin de rivière d'étoiles pour lui barrer la route. La peur et la certitude de ne pas y avoir sa place étaient suffisantes pour ne pas qu'elle daigne ne serait-ce que s'approcher de la porte. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce ciel. Elle n'avait rien d'une étoile. Sa lumière était aussi faible que la flamme d'une petite allumette. Et devant elle, il y avait cette personne qui rayonnait plus qu'un million de soleils et qui restait silencieux.

Cependant, Mirio prit soudainement les deux parties de la feuille de papier d'Eri. Il aplatit ensuite les deux morceaux sur la table. Il replia les feuilles pour former deux carrés de tailles différentes. Il plia le plus grand en deux et puis en quatre. Puis il ramena les deux côtés vers le centre et après, le haut et le bas. Il continua divers pliages et Eri vit apparaître successivement un triangle, un carré et un losange. Elle ne parvint pas à suivre l'entièreté du processus et ne put que constater que le résultat était une étoile à quatre branches avec sur une face des bords qui pouvaient être repliés à partir du centre. Mirio fit une opération similaire avec le petit carré de papier qui restait et obtint à nouveau une étoile à quatre branches. Il reprit alors la première étoile et Eri fut stupéfaite de voir les deux étoiles s'emboiter parfaitement grâce aux petits bords relevés, obtenant ainsi une étoile à huit branches parfaitement équilibrée. Les papiers avaient beau avoir été chiffonnés, Eri trouva l'étoile belle car les marques donnaient un certain relief. Mirio prit une respiration et s'adressa à elle avec douceur :

« C'est vrai que les mauvaises choses qui nous arrivent nous cassent. Elles nous malmènent, elles nous déchirent. Mais surtout…

Il tendit l'étoile à Eri qui la prit de ses deux mains avec précaution.

« …Elles nous changent. »

Il posa ensuite la main sur les cheveux de la petite fille qui n'avait pas baissé la tête et qui le regardait à présent avec des yeux intenses.

« La vie peut faire mal. Tu n'étais pas censée le savoir à ton âge. »

La voix de Mirio se brisa légèrement car la seule pensée des souffrances endurées par Eri lui nouait l'estomac et serrait sa poitrine.

« Tu aurais dû ignorer tout ça, dit-il encore, mais tu le sais et c'est comme ça. Tu as raison. La vie laisse des marques, des cicatrices et ça ne sert à rien de les cacher. Mais elles ne te rendront pas forcément laide ou faible. »

Mirio passa le dos de sa main sur la joue d'Eri et ajouta :

« Au contraire, ces cicatrices sont une part de ta beauté. »

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux et ses joues rougirent un peu. La voix de Mirio se fit plus basse et il murmura :

« Je ne pourrai jamais effacer ce qui est arrivé mais je serai toujours là, Eri. Il n'y a rien qui pourra nous séparer. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours sous le même ciel.»

Eri fixa longuement l'étoile en papier pour se remettre des mots de Mirio. Elle profita du silence entre eux qui n'était troublé que par le cri des autres enfants autour.

« Tu m'apprends à faire un pliage ? », dit soudainement la petite fille.

Mirio prit alors le modèle de la grue et donna le papier adéquat à Eri, qui suivit consciencieusement les instructions et obtint trois oiseaux presque parfaits alors que le soleil se couchait. Ils entendirent soudain la voix forte de Monsieur Yamada qui les sommait d'aller à la plage.

« Pourquoi aller à la plage ?, demanda Eri.

-Tu verras, c'est la meilleure partie. »

Mirio et Eri rassemblèrent les petits modèles de papier. Le jeune homme alla les confier à Monsieur Aizawa qui gardait depuis le début toutes les réalisations de la petite fille. Mirio emmena ensuite Eri à la plage où ils avaient vu le feu d'artifice. Comme le parc et la galerie marchande, l'endroit était complètement métamorphosé. De grandes tiges de bambou avaient été plantées dans le sable. Des papiers y avaient été accrochés et flottaient dans le vent. Eri écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle et se tourna vers Mirio qui lui expliqua :

« On raconte que le septième soir du septième mois, après avoir retrouvé sa famille, la Tisserande recueille les souhaits et fait en sorte qu'ils se réalisent. Pour ça il faut les écrire sur un papier et l'accrocher à une branche de bambou. Vers minuit, on brûlera les tiges et les vœux se réaliseront. »

Mirio sortit des poches de son yukata du papier et de quoi écrire.

« Je peux écrire le vœu pour toi ou tu peux aussi le dessiner. Je suis sûr que la Tisserande comprendra. »

Eri fut pensive. Des souhaits, elle en avait mais elle ne savait pas comment les demander. Puis, comme si ses jambes la guidaient, elle courut vers Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa qui continuaient à leur laisser de l'espace et écrivaient leurs souhaits à une dizaine de mètres. Mirio la vit revenir avec l'étoile qu'il avait fait pour elle.

« Je veux accrocher ça », dit-elle.

Mirio acquiesça et fit un trou dans l'étoile pour y passer un fil. Il porta Eri pour qu'elle puisse l'accrocher elle-même le plus haut possible. Il la reposa sur le sol et tous deux, main dans la main, observèrent les bambous qui s'agitaient sous le vent.

« Alors, la journée a été bonne ? », dit une voix derrière eux.

Eri et Mirio se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Monsieur Deku qui les avait rejoints.

« Et toi ?, répondit Mirio. Comment était ton rencard ? »

Monsieur Deku soupira en passant une main sur son front.

« Plutôt moyen.

-Vous vous déjà êtes disputés ?

-Non. Mais c'est difficile de se disputer quand la plupart des conversations se limitent à une ou deux phrases… Bon, ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire la tête pour je ne sais quelle raison et de rester renfermé.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, dit sincèrement Mirio.

-Il ne faut pas…, fit Monsieur Deku avec un air morose. C'est juste que…

-Il fallait toucher ses cheveux !, interrompit Eri.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, stupéfaits, mais la petite resta très sûre d'elle :

« Quand Monsieur Aizawa est triste, Monsieur Yamada touche ses cheveux et là juste après Monsieur Aizawa est content. »

Il y eut un silence suivi des éclats de rire de Monsieur Deku et de Mirio.

« Je vous présente Eri, consultante en séduction », dit Mirio d'une voix théâtrale.

Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs comme elle aimait bien. En reposant la petite fille, il s'adressa à Monsieur Deku qui était parvenu avec difficulté à se reprendre :

« Tu veux écrire un souhait ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit Monsieur Deku en prenant le matériel que lui tendait le jeune homme blond.

-Et que vas-tu souhaiter ?

-Que… »

Monsieur Deku réfléchit un bref instant et dit en écrivant :

« … Que les choses soient plus simples. »

Il accrocha ensuite son souhait sur le bambou et regarda l'horizon avec ses amis. Eri se blottit entre eux et sentit la main de Mirio sur ses épaules.

« Elle existe vraiment, cette rivière d'étoiles ?, demanda-t-elle

-Oui, répondit Mirio, je te la montrerai quand il fera nuit. De même que les étoiles du Bouvier et de la Tisserande (*''''). »

Eri souhaita ne jamais oublier ce moment avec Mirio et Monsieur Deku. Elle regardait flotter son étoile de papier dans le vent marin sous les nuages colorés par la Tisserande du couchant. Elle respira l'air frais de la mer.

Elle avait encore peur mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait le surmonter. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon jamais vivre sans peur de mourir, ni aimer sans peur de souffrir, ni apprécier le présent sans peur de l'avenir ou tenir la main de Mirio sans la crainte d'être séparée de lui. La peur était inévitable mais elle l'avait enchaînée. Ça ne pouvait plus être comme ça. Elle devait sortir de sa chambre et vivre intensément sur cette terre sans chercher à rejoindre le ciel mais plutôt le prendre pour guide, sachant qu'il serait toujours assez vaste pour y trouver une étoile à suivre. Et après quelque temps, elle regarderait à nouveau ce ciel et le trouverait si petit car ses rêves seraient devenus bien trop grands.

Elle douterait sûrement encore mais n'oublierait jamais que son ennemi n'est pas la peur mais la solitude, qu'une feuille de papier devient une grue si l'on sait comme faire, qu'il n'y a pas de rivière infranchissable qui sépare une famille et que c'est toujours dans la nuit la plus noire que les étoiles brillent.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que tu as aimé ce cadeau, Hatsu !

Et pour les lecteurs de passage, merci de m'avoir lue.

* * *

(*) Il s'agit de la thérapie EMDR qui est l'acronyme de "Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing", en français: "Désensibilisation et retraitement par le mouvement des yeux". Cette thérapie se base sur le principe selon lequel des mouvements oculaires répétés permettraient au cerveau de traiter les émotions négatives actuelles en les dissociant du choc initial. La thérapie fut proposée pour la première fois en 1987 par la thérapeute Francine Shapiro aux États-Unis. Bien que recommandée par l'OMS, les mécanismes en jeu de l'EMDR ne sont pas connus.

(*') L'histoire a été simplifiée et raccourcie.

(*'') Bien que fêtée le 7 juillet dans de nombreuses villes japonaises, la Fête des Etoiles ou Tanabata est également célébrée de 7 Août qui est plus proche de la date obtenue avec le calendrier lunaire.

(*''') Version anglaise, chapitre 151, p1

(*''') La « rivière d'étoile » est la Voie Lactée. L'étoile du Bouvier est Altaïr et celle de la Tisserande, Vega.


	2. La lanterne sur la rivière

Finalement cette histoire sera un two-shot (et qui sait... ?).

Hello **Hatsu**, ça reste dans la continuité du texte précédent qui était ton cadeau. J'espère que ça te plaira encore.

Merci à **Momo** qui a corrigé cette histoire et à **Zofra** qui m'a réanimé plusieurs fois.

* * *

**La lanterne sur la rivière**

Eri prit une bonne inspiration et essaya de parler distinctement :

« J'ai dessiné des fleurs car j'aime bien. »

Madame Tanaka acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et lui répondit :

« C'est joli. Et la partie en bleu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma chérie ? »

Eri baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses petites chaussures rouges. Elle voulait plus que jamais éviter les regards des autres enfants qui l'observaient. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle et eux avaient formé un cercle avec des chaises et que Madame Tanaka leur posait des questions sur les dessins qu'ils avaient faits aujourd'hui. En inspirant bien par le nez, Eri reprit une bouffée de courage et répondit à la question en articulant bien pour ne pas avoir à répéter :

« Une robe bleue…

-Seulement une robe bleue ? » demanda immédiatement la psychologue.

La petite fille se maintint davantage au siège de sa chaise, comme pour se retenir. Se retenir de quoi, au juste ? Elle ne le savait pas très bien elle-même, mais c'était sûrement lié à la boule qui ne faisait que grandir dans son estomac depuis que Madame Tanaka lui avait donné la parole. Elle regrettait tellement les anciennes séances où elle était seule, uniquement confrontée au jugement médical des grandes lunettes de la thérapeute. Cependant, celle-ci avait expliqué à Monsieur Aizawa qu'il était nécessaire que la petite fille se mêle à d'autres enfants afin de préparer son entrée à l'école. Eri avait bien compris à quel point c'était important, mais cela ne rendait pas ces nombreux petits yeux qui la fixaient moins terrifiants. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur et encore moins se sentir honteuse. Après tout, presque tout le monde avait parlé. Il y avait même un garçon qui avait éclaté en sanglots en parlant des étoiles de son dessin. Personne n'avait ri. Au contraire, tout le monde était resté bien silencieux et une fille aux cheveux courts lui avait même donné un mouchoir. Elle continua :

« Il y a aussi des chaussures noires... Elles sont juste en-dessous. »

Eri espéra être libérée mais Madame Tanaka l'interrogea encore :

« Est-ce que la robe flotte toute seule ? »

À ces mots, Eri se retint de plus belle à la chaise, comme si on la poussait au bord d'un précipice et qu'elle n'était retenue que par un fil fragile, prêt à casser à tout moment. Elle mit toute son énergie à articuler malgré sa voix qui commençait à trembler.

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je ne me souviens pas de ma mère. Alors, j'ai juste fait la robe. Et aussi les chaussures. »

Elle eut enfin le courage de redresser la tête pour regarder Madame Tanaka. Elle s'attendait à voir son habituel air neutre derrière ses lunettes, mais à la place elle fit face à un sourire très doux.

« C'est très bien, Eri », dit la thérapeute.

Elle se tourna enfin vers un garçon qui se trouvait non loin de la petite fille.

« Veux-tu parler de ton dessin, Kentaro ? »

Eri put relâcher la pression qui s'était accumulée dans sa poitrine et demeura ailleurs le reste de la séance. Celle-ci se termina par le témoignage de Kentaro. Elle s'était bien débrouillée. Elle avait réussi. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Madame Tanaka clôtura la séance et demanda aux enfants de mettre les chaises au fond de la pièce. Après le rangement, Eri alla chercher ses affaires parmi celles qui étaient alignées le long de la cloison vitrée qui séparait la pièce et le couloir. Contrairement au bureau de Madame Tanaka, qui n'avait que deux petites fenêtres, presque tout était vitré dans ce bâtiment. La petite fille pouvait voir à travers les parois transparentes la séance d'un autre groupe d'enfants qui effectuaient des mouvements amples, montrés par une grande femme mince. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté pour observer le fond du couloir afin d'anticiper la venue de Monsieur Yamada. C'était la première fois qu'il venait la chercher. Monsieur Aizawa était parti avec ses élèves quelque part et ne reviendrait qu'après y avoir dormi dix fois. Aujourd'hui, il restait deux nuits. Elle aperçut enfin Monsieur Yamada au bout du corridor. Il lui fit un signe de la main en la voyant. Cependant, immédiatement après, un groupe d'adolescents surexcités venant de la séance d'en face s'agglutina soudainement autour de lui. Il agita un de ses bras au-dessus de la petite foule en lui lançant :

« Eri-Cherry, fais ton sac, _just a minute_, je gère, j'arrive... »

Eri savait que beaucoup de personnes connaissaient Monsieur Yamada et que parfois, même lorsqu'il essayait d'être discret, les gens pouvaient l'enfermer d'un coup comme ça sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ce phénomène ne se produisait jamais avec Monsieur Aizawa. C'était même le contraire. Les gens l'évitaient. En attendant, elle alla chercher son dessin chez Madame Tanaka et lui dit « Merci » et « Au revoir » comme à chaque fois. Elle plia la feuille en quatre et revint à son sac où elle la glissa. Une voix se fit entendre dans son dos :

« Salut. »

Elle se retourna. C'était la fille aux cheveux courts qui avait donné un mouchoir à un autre enfant pendant la séance. Eri fut impressionnée car bien que la fille dût avoir son âge, elle la dépassait d'une tête et sa voix était forte et presque grave.

« C'est ton père, Present Mic ? » demanda-t-elle.

Eri écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre à cette question. En fait, elle n'était pas sûre de bien la comprendre. Elle se souvint que Monsieur Yamada lui avait dit de répondre toujours « bleu » si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. « Bleu », ça n'engageait jamais à rien et dans le meilleur des cas, la personne penserait qu'elle avait mal posé la question et n'oserait peut-être pas la répéter. Mais là, ça ne marchait pas car elle avait bien entendu la question de la fille et la réponse était clairement soit « oui », soit « non ». Elle se rappela alors que Monsieur Aizawa avait dit qu'elle pouvait aussi répondre en posant une autre question pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à la première. Mais Eri ne savait pas quoi demander à cette grande fille, si ce n'était pourquoi elle venait lui parler. Elle jeta un regard de désespoir vers le couloir en espérant que Monsieur Yamada allait l'atteindre. Mais la foule autour de lui avait à peine diminué. Quand Eri se tourna à nouveau la fille, elle constata qu'elle ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'elle.

« Tu vis avec lui ? demanda alors la fille, comme pour se corriger.

-Euh… oui ! Je vis dans un appartement avec Monsieur Aizawa et Monsieur Yamada », répondit Eri, en essayant de paraître très sûre d'elle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ce n'était pas bon, ça… Il fallait toujours parler dans une conversation. Elle retourna la question:

« Et toi ? Tu habites où ?

-Le foyer qui est en face. »

La fille indiqua un grand bâtiment qu'on voyait à travers les grandes fenêtres. Elle fouilla ensuite dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Eri regarda attentivement ce que la fille lui tendait. C'était un genre de ficelle avec des petites boules bleues. La petite fille ne parvint pas tout de suite à remettre un nom dessus mais elle se souvenait avoir vu Mademoiselle Momo en porter à son poignet.

« Merci, dit-elle.

-Attends, je vais te le mettre. Il est bleu. Tu aimes bien le bleu, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-J'ai aussi mis trois perles violettes. Parce que je n'ai pas eu assez de bleues. »

La fille passa la ficelle avec les perles autour du poignet d'Eri et attacha les deux bouts avec un petit nœud. Les perles étaient lisses et froides et brillaient dans la lumière. Il y avait comme des paillettes à l'intérieur.

« Elle est jolie, ta corne », ajouta-t-elle.

Eri voulut dire quelque chose mais une voix familière résonna derrière elle.

« Viens, ma petite cerise, faut déguerpir d'ici avant qu'un autre groupe ne nous voie. _Goodbye World _! »

Monsieur Yamada prit la main de la petite fille et l'entraina vers la cage d'escalier de service qui était juste à côté sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai vu que tu parlais avec une fille ! C'est très bien, ça », lui lança-t-il alors qu'ils dévalaient à toute vitesse les volées d'escaliers.

Ils sortirent rapidement du grand bâtiment. Eri n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour contempler le grand écriteau de la « Clinique des Enfants ». Elle jeta néanmoins un regard vers la fenêtre de la pièce où elle avait passé sa séance, mais sans apercevoir la grande fille qui lui avait parlé.

* * *

Eri et Monsieur Yamada ne rentrèrent pas directement à l'appartement. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues de Musutafu et se rendirent au petit parc qu'Eri découvrait chaque jour un peu plus depuis son départ de UA. Il n'était pas aussi grand que celui près de la mer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car il y avait un banc rose où elle pouvait somnoler avec Monsieur Aizawa et une plaine de jeux dont Monsieur Yamada avait prévu l'invasion à la minute où ils avaient quitté la clinique.

Une course-poursuite et un vol en balançoire plus tard, elle tomba épuisée sur le lit de sa chambre alors que Monsieur Yamada criait à travers la porte « On mange dans un quart d'heure ! ». Elle se détendit et scruta le plafond immaculé.Cette chambre, c'était sa nouvelle chambre depuis vingt-et-un jours. Elle les avait comptés. Les nombres, elle connaissait ça. Un matin, Monsieur Aizawa était venu lui dire que des gens très importants avaient décidé qu'elle pouvait habiter avec lui et Monsieur Yamada. Cette nouvelle l'avait rendue très heureuse, bien que ce fût difficile de dire au revoir aux gentils élèves de UA, surtout à Monsieur Deku, Mademoiselle Ochaco, Mademoiselle Momo et Mademoiselle Kyoka. Et même si Mirio disait qu'il était le « côté sombre de UA », Monsieur Monoma qui avait pu se faire pousser la même corne qu'elle allait, lui aussi, lui manquer.

_C'est ton père ? _

Eri se redressa sur son lit comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique. La question lui avait paru tellement étrange... Pourtant, la réponse était claire. Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa étaient ses tuteurs légaux_. _Elle aurait donc dû dire _Non, Monsieur Yamada est mon tuteur légal_. Mais quand elle répétait cette phrase, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver trop sérieuse et triste. Elle avait l'impression de dire _Non, je n'ai pas de parents. _Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai. Quand la procédure d'adoption serait terminée, la tutelle prendrait fin et Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa seraient ses parents adoptifs. Elle avait également des parents biologiques et rien ne lui avait jamais été occulté à leur propos. Son père était décédé à la suite du déclenchement inattendu de son alter et quant à sa mère, celle-ci l'avait abandonnée.

Elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur ce sujet avec Madame Tanaka pour vaincre son sentiment de culpabilité. « Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ta faute ». La première fois que la thérapeute lui avait dit cela, Eri ne l'avait pas crue. « Alors, pourquoi ma mère est partie si c'est pas ma faute », avait-elle répondu. Madame Tanaka n'avait pas faibli à cet instant : « Les parents devraient protéger leurs enfants en toute circonstance… Mais ce sont aussi des êtres humains. Et souvent, les humains ont peur. Ta maman a eu très peur car elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. »

Eri savait aussi que sa mère avait rejoint son clan et qu'elle avait par la suite disparu avec toute sa famille lors d'une confrontation avec un clan rival. Elle était probablement morte et son corps avait été réduit à néant par ses ennemis. Tout était clair. Il n'y avait aucun secret. Et pourtant, dans la tête d'Eri, les choses devenaient de plus en plus floues. Depuis qu'elle habitait ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher dans sa tête des souvenirs à propos de ses parents. Elle voulait leur faire une place dans cette nouvelle vie car maintenant que tout était terminé, ils avaient bien le droit de revenir, non ? Même s'ils étaient morts, ils devaient être là d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle pourrait ainsi devenir un peu plus normale. Jusqu'à présent, Eri n'avait pas reconstitué grand-chose. Juste des petites brides du passé, des corps sans visage, des voix sans mots et des sensations sans images. Et parmi tout cela, une robe bleue qu'elle dessinait de temps en temps. Cette question de la fille à la clinique, c'était ces souvenirs sans âme et cette place qu'elle ne pouvait combler.

On toqua à sa porte et Eri sut que c'était le moment de manger. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine.

« La soupe est presque chaude. Tu peux remettre de l'eau à Peanut en attendant.»

La vielle chatte de la maison errait dans la cuisine comme à son habitude. Bien qu'elle n'eût jamais fréquenté d'animaux auparavant, Eri s'était rapidement accommodée à la présence de cette gentille femelle au pelage blanc parsemé de taches sombres et irrégulières. Peanut était très affectueuse et la petite fille l'adorait, même si elle était encore parfois impressionnée par cet animal qui grimpait souvent sans prévenir sur les fauteuils où elle était assise. Elle remplit le bol d'eau de la chatte, qui la remercia avec un doux miaulement, et s'assit à table.

« Peanut a l'air de t'avoir adoptée, dit Monsieur Yamada en lui servant un bol de soupe. Il faudrait que tu lui dises que ça ne sert à rien de venir me réveiller à quatre heures du matin pour avoir à manger. »

La soupe était à peine servie que le téléphone sonna. Monsieur Yamada décrocha en s'asseyant à côté d'Eri et commença avec une voix claironnante :

« Shouta… Comme c'est gentil de téléphoner une deuxième fois aujourd'hui… C'est vraiment louable à toi d'essayer de te rattraper pour toutes ces années où je n'avais même pas droit à un message pendant ton camp d'été… ça me touche beaucoup… Dis-moi, comment ça se passe ? »

Eri entama sa soupe. Elle connaissait ce sourire que Monsieur Yamada avait parfois quand il parlait à Monsieur Aizawa. C'était comme préparer un mauvais coup mais gentiment, sans chercher à faire mal, juste pour rigoler. C'était un peu comme Peanut quand elle voyait un objet intéressant sur la commode et qu'elle commençait à tourner autour. Monsieur Aizawa était à peine audible à travers le combiné mais Eri pouvait sans peine reconnaître sa voix grave, calme et lasse.

Monsieur Yamada écarquilla soudainement les yeux, mais pas comme quelqu'un qui était surpris. Dans sa prison chez Shie Hassakai, Eri avait appris que la vraie surprise ne durait que quelques centièmes de seconde sur un visage. C'était un haussement des sourcils de la durée d'un battement de cils. Monsieur Yamada garda cette expression plusieurs secondes, clairement comme quelqu'un qui faisait semblant d'être surpris.

« Ah… Tu veux savoir comment va Eri, en fait ? Eh bien…, dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Pour être tout à fait honnête, et ça va très probablement te décevoir… Mais je crois que ça n'a _vraiment _pas changé depuis ce matin… »

Il continua sur un ton plus sérieux:

« _The girl is still alive, Shouta…_ »

Monsieur Aizawa reprit la parole et Eri vit Monsieur Yamada lever les yeux au ciel et acquiescer de la tête.

« Mais oui, la séance à la clinique s'est bien passée, dit-il, Eri s'est même fait une amie ! ... Si, c'est vrai… Je l'ai vue lui parler. Hein, quoi ? Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Monsieur Yamada se tourna vers la petite fille en éloignant le combiné.

« Comment s'appelle la fille à qui tu parlais ? »

Eri se figea. Elle n'avait pas demandé son nom à cette fille qui lui avait offert un cadeau et qui avait même dit que sa corne était jolie. Ce fut avec honte qu'elle se résolut à répondre :

« Heu... Je ne sais pas. »

Monsieur Yamada reprit le combiné.

« Elle s'appelle Rina. Et elle lui a même offert un joli bracelet ! Hein, pourquoi ?… Oh Shouta, ce sont les enfants, ça ! Ça s'offre des trucs tout le temps pour engager la conversation ! C'est normal ! À son âge, j'avais donné un caillou à une fille pour pouvoir lui parler… »

Monsieur Aizawa ne devait pas être très convaincu car Eri entendait que sa voix avait un débit un peu plus rapide, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

« Oui… mais Shouta… Peut-être que tu ne le faisais pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que toi, tu ne parlais pas à grand monde quand tu étais petit… Tu la verras la prochaine fois quand tu iras la chercher... Tu ne veux pas parler un peu à Eri, qu'elle t'expose le programme de cette après-midi ? »

Monsieur Yamada tendit rapidement le combiné à la petite fille, qui le prit immédiatement. Elle était tellement contente de pouvoir parler à Monsieur Aizawa tous les jours alors qu'il était parti si loin de l'appartement.

« Allô, dit-elle dans le combiné.

-Eri-chan, ça va bien ? Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

Quand elle entendit la voix calme et rassurante de Monsieur Aizawa, Eri se sentit bien et regretta encore plus qu'il soit parti. Son trouble de ce matin parut d'un coup si lointain.

« Oui, ça va très bien. Moi et Monsieur Yamada, on va terminer la décoration de ma chambre avec des pochoirs en forme de chat, et puis quand il partira à la radio ce soir, Mirio va venir me garder.

-C'est très bien. Tu me montreras ta chambre quand je reviendrai ?

-Oui ! Mais, ce sera peut-être pas tout à fait fini…

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Tu me redonnes Zashi ? »

Apaisée, Eri repassa le combiné à Monsieur Yamada qui écouta encore un peu Monsieur Aizawa.

« _Yeah_… _Okay… See you soon Honey… _Moi aussi… _Bye. »_

Finalement, il raccrocha. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et quand Eri cala à son troisième bol de soupe, Monsieur Yamada la débarrassa.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de continuer ta chambre ? dit-il.

-Oui ! » dit Eri, qui avait attendu ce moment toute la matinée.

Ils se levèrent de table, terminèrent de ranger la cuisine et allèrent chercher le matériel qu'ils avaient acheté en ville quelques jours auparavant : des pochoirs, des pigments rouges et bleus, du papier collant et un tablier. La tâche était immense car il fallait faire le contour des fenêtres, le plafond et le mur au-dessus de la plinthe. Heureusement, après deux après-midis de travail, il ne restait plus que les fenêtres et une partie du plafond. Monsieur Yamada installa l'escabelle et amena un tabouret pour Eri. Cette dernière alla chercher d'autres éléments indispensables comme l'assiette de cookies, le lait et le vieux lecteur CD/cassette de Monsieur Yamada (celui qui appartenait à sa grand-mère qui jouait dans un groupe de rock, comme il avait dit). Après avoir mis son tablier, Eri colla un pochoir sous l'appui de fenêtre.

« Monsieur Yamada…, dit-elle avant de commencer.

-Oui, Eri-Cherry ?

-La fille à qui j'ai parlé ne s'appelle peut-être pas Rina.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça. Tu lui demanderas la prochaine fois. Tu veux de la musique ?

-Oui ! Je peux encore mettre une des cassettes de Monsieur Deku ? répondit Eri avec enthousiasme.

-Évidemment. »

Eri alla chercher la petite boîte que Monsieur Deku lui avait offerte et prit une de ses cassettes préférées, la numéro trois, qu'elle mit dans le lecteur. Avant de monter en haut de l'escabelle pour s'occuper du plafond, Monsieur Yamada lança la musique et le son d'une batterie envahit la pièce. Eri sauta en rythme. Comme c'était difficile de faire le pochoir en même temps, elle se contenta par la suite de bouger un peu les épaules et de trottiner sur place, tout en entamant une rangée de silhouettes de chats bleus. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle finissait le bord de la fenêtre avec le dessin d'une pelote de laine, elle entendit le son très familier d'une guitare qui annonçait le début d'une de ses chansons préférées. Elle suivit un peu le couplet et attendit le refrain pour chanter approximativement en anglais les paroles qu'elle avait entendues des dizaines de fois :

« _Gontriloooods… Tegmiom… todeplesse Aibiloooooooongue. »_

Malheureusement, la chanson se termina bien trop vite et sans réfléchir, Eri s'écria :

« Encore une fois ! »

Monsieur Yamada descendit immédiatement de l'escabelle et rembobina la cassette. La chanson recommença et Eri chanta encore plus fort.

« Tu l'aimes bien cette chanson, non ? dit Monsieur Yamada quand la guitare termina son morceau.

-Oui ! Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui. Très bien. C'est une vieille chanson mais ça reste un classique. »

Après une petite hésitation, Eri posa une question qui la travaillait depuis un certain temps à propos du morceau :

« Euh… Il dit quoi le chanteur en anglais, Monsieur Yamada ?

-Oh... mais c'est une bonne question ça, Eri-Cherry, répondit Monsieur Yamada d'un ton enjoué. Il parle du lieu où il a vécu son enfance. Il dit que peu importe où il ira, ce sera toujours chez lui. Il demande aux routes de le ramener là-bas car c'est l'endroit auquel il appartient.

-Il habite là ? dit Eri, qui n'avait pas tout compris.

-Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Il parle en fait de sa maison, là où il a vécu avec ses parents, où il a grandi, précisa-t-il, comprenant bien à l'air étonné de la petite fille qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

-Il dit que c'est sa maison ? insista-t-elle.

-Oui, l'endroit où l'on vit avec sa famille, c'est un endroit qu'on n'oublie jamais. Ça fait partie de toi car c'est de là d'où tu viens.

-Et elle est où sa maison ? demanda encore la petite fille.

-Dans la chanson, il dit qu'elle est dans l'état de West Virginia.

-C'est où ?

-Aux États-Unis. C'est un tout petit état. Mon grand-père, celui qui a épousé ma grand-mère qui faisait de la musique, avait une petite maison là-bas, dans un ranch, tout près du Maryland. C'était celle de son oncle, je crois. Quand ma grand-mère partait en tournée ou qu'il se disputait avec elle, mon grand-père allait parfois là-bas quelques jours.

-C'est comment ?

-Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais j'ai vu un tas de photos de cet endroit dans l'album de famille. Il y a beaucoup de montagnes et de rivières. Et aussi de grandes… »

Sur le flot tranquille des paroles de Monsieur Yamada qui parlait de petits villages isolés, de vastes terres sauvages et d'anciennes mines dissimulées dans les montagnes, Eri continua les pochoirs. La musique enveloppait la pièce et le son de la voix de Monsieur Yamada s'éteignit finalement sur les accords d'un piano qui annonçaient une chanson plus douce. Les pensées de la petite fille vagabondèrent longuement sur les routes abandonnées au milieu des champs de l'état de West Virginia et revinrent enfin sur la chanson qu'elle aimait tant. Elle pensa que le chanteur devait habiter quelque part… Il avait sûrement un appartement dans une grande ville pour pouvoir travailler, comme beaucoup de grandes personnes. Alors pourquoi y avait-il un autre endroit qui était sa maison ? C'était quoi cette maison où on n'habitait pas vraiment, mais qui ne nous quittait jamais ? Monsieur Yamada avait dit que cette maison était celle où le chanteur avait grandi avec sa famille. Eri réalisa alors qu'elle ne se rappelait pas l'endroit où elle avait vécu avec ses parents. Elle se souvenait à peine des fleurs qui ornaient le porche et les marches de pierres à l'entrée où reposait sa poupée blonde. Cette maison était pour elle un mirage. Ses parents étaient morts et rien ne persistait d'eux. Alors, est-ce qu'on n'avait pas de maison quand on n'avait pas de famille ? Eri parla sans réfléchir :

« Ils vivent où vos parents, Monsieur Yamada ? »

Monsieur Yamada laissa presque tomber son pinceau en entendant la question. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes et alors qu'il allait répondre, la sonnerie retentit brusquement dans l'appartement. Il était déjà dix-sept heures. Monsieur Yamada n'eut pas le temps de descendre de l'escabelle pour aller ouvrir car Eri sortit en trombe de la chambre, se précipita vers l'interphone et sauta pour atteindre le bouton qui déverrouillait la porte des boîtes aux lettres. Elle voulut aller chercher la clef mais ses pieds pédalèrent dans le vide car Monsieur Yamada venait de la saisir en pleine course.

« On se calme, ma poulette. Je vais ouvrir à ton Prince Charmant. »

Monsieur Yamada attrapa la clef et la porte s'ouvrit sur le grand jeune homme blond :

« Bonjour, Monsieur Yamada et… »

Mirio n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car on lui tendit immédiatement la petite fille, qui s'accrocha à son cou :

« Bonjour Mirio. Voilà le petit fauve, dit Monsieur Yamada.

-Bonjour ma petite Eri ! » dit-il en la réceptionnant.

Elle resta dans ses bras alors que Monsieur Yamada lui expliquait tout ce qu'il devait faire. Il appelait ça le _briefing_. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mirio venait garder Eri. Monsieur Yamada remplaçait pour cet été un autre animateur radio et comme Monsieur Aizawa travaillait souvent tard en ce moment, le samedi soir, c'était devenu _la soirée d'Eri et de Mirio. _Évidemment, ça ne durerait pas, mais c'était pour l'instant le seul moyen de les garder connectés et de faire une transition plus douce entre sa vie à UA et celle dans cet appartement. Monsieur Yamada les laissa rapidement à deux. Quand la porte se referma, Eri alla immédiatement montrer sa chambre à Mirio, qui la félicita pour son travail. Il ne restait plus que quelques pochoirs avant qu'elle ne soit complètement terminée, deux au plafond et trois à la fenêtre. Ils rangèrent à deux la pièce, première consigne donnée par Monsieur Yamada, avant d'aller à la cuisine. Mirio réchauffa le repas du soir tout en racontant ses journées à l'école de police à la petite fille qui posait, comme à son habitude, des milliers de questions. Quand ils commencèrent à manger, le silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par Mirio qui relança la conversation par le sujet qu'il considérait comme le plus important.

« Ça se passe toujours bien ici, ma chérie ?

-Oui », répondit simplement Eri entre deux bouchées.

Mirio lui servit de l'eau et lui donna une serviette. Il continua :

« Tu les vouvoies toujours ?

-Oui. Monsieur Yamada m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Mic, mais j'oublie. Monsieur Aizawa ne m'a rien dit. »

Eri continua à manger sans répondre davantage aux autres questions sur comment les choses se passaient dans cet appartement. Aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise sur ce sujet car l'évoquer la ramenait systématiquement aux pensées qui la troublaient, ce que remarqua Mirio. Celui-ci la questionna davantage quand la petite fille eut fini son assiette :

« Il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie, non ?

-Oui. »

Eri ne pouvait pas mentir à Mirio. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il pouvait entendre n'importe quoi venant d'elle.

« Et tu veux m'en parler pendant qu'on fait la vaisselle ? demanda-t-il.

-D'accord. »

Mirio reprit les assiettes, les verres et les plats. Il fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo avec le savon. Les bulles s'élevèrent rapidement et le jeune homme en déposa sur le nez d'Eri, qui les retira immédiatement en riant. Elle monta sur le marchepied qu'on avait installé pour elle et Mirio lui donna finalement un torchon pour essuyer le premier verre qu'il venait de laver.

« Il y a une fille qui m'a posé une question à la clinique aujourd'hui, commença Eri spontanément en déposant le verre sec à côté du lavabo.

-Et cette question te perturbe ?

-Oui, elle m'a demandé si Monsieur Yamada était mon père… Et je n'ai pas réussi à répondre… »

Mirio lui donna une assiette et demanda :

« Comment tu t'es sentie à ce moment-là ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais embêtée. J'aurais dû dire « non » tout de suite. C'est la vérité… Mais je trouvais ça triste de dire que je n'avais plus mes parents. En plus, j'habite dans la maison de Monsieur Yamada et de Monsieur Aizawa. Monsieur Yamada s'occupe de moi comme la maman de Monsieur Deku et Monsieur Aizawa fait des choses avec moi comme le papa de Mademoiselle Kyoka ou la maman de Mademoiselle Momo. Mais si je lui disais oui, je lui disais un mensonge. »

Elle déposa l'assiette et prit un deuxième verre.

« J'ai rien dit et j'ai été bête. »

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les larmes troublèrent sa vue. Oui, décidément, elle avait été bête de ne pas dire directement la vérité à cette fille qui devait maintenant la trouver bizarre…

-Oh Eri, dit Mirio en se rapprochant d'elle et en passant son bras un peu humide autour de ses épaules, c'est une question difficile. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir répondre. »

Eri renifla, essuya ses yeux avec le torchon et s'occupa du verre. Après avoir pris une bonne respiration, elle avoua :

« En plus, mes parents, je m'en souviens juste un tout petit peu. Je ne sais même plus comment était ma maison.

-Un tout petit peu ? demanda Mirio, décontenancé.

-Oui.

-C'est important pour toi ? Je veux dire, de te souvenir ?

-Oui ! C'est mon papa et ma maman. Et c'était ma maison. Mais maintenant, c'est perdu. J'aimerais tellement que ça revienne. Mes parents sont morts mais ils seraient quand même là si je me souvenais plus.

-Et de quoi te souviens-tu ? demanda Mirio très sérieusement.

-Je rêve parfois de ma maman. Je vois sa robe bleue. Je la dessine souvent.

-Et ton papa ?

-C'est très différent… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est pas un souvenir. C'est… »

Eri prit la deuxième assiette tout en réfléchissant. Elle voulait vraiment tout dire à Mirio mais cette partie-là était vraiment très difficile à décrire.

« Je peux pas expliquer. C'est pas quelque chose que je peux dessiner.

-Dis-le alors… ou montre-le. Ferme les yeux si ça peut t'aider.

-Je ne peux pas essuyer si j'ai les yeux fermés.

-Donne-moi le torchon, je vais terminer. »

Eri laissa l'essuie à Mirio et ferma les yeux tout en restant sur son marchepied. Après quelques minutes, elle leva ses deux bras :

« D'abord, dit-elle, il y a mes bras qui tirent. Puis, j'ai le cœur qui saute. Je sens beaucoup de vent sur moi. D'un coup, je ne sais pas respirer et là mon cœur bat fort. Et je veux crier « Encore une fois ». »

Eri rouvrit les yeux et vit que toute la vaisselle avait été essuyée et que Mirio la regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« C'est bizarre, non ? dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-On va plutôt dire que c'est un mystère. Et qu'on va le résoudre. »

Eri sourit à cette idée de pouvoir trouver une solution à cette énigme car trouver ça, ce serait trouver une partie de sa maison. Mirio rangea la vaisselle et ajouta :

« Je vais réfléchir à ça. Tu m'autorises à en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à y voir clair ?

-Oui. »

La cuisine fut rapidement rangée. Comme Eri était épuisée de son après-midi, Mirio proposa une activité qui nécessitait très peu d'énergie : regarder des dessins animés. La petite fille s'installa sur le fauteuil et fut rejointe par Peanut, qui s'installa en partie sur ses genoux. Elle laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans le sofa et le petit dessin animé commença. Alors que le héros de l'histoire choisissait des fleurs pour les offrir à sa grand-mère, Eri demanda distraitement à Mirio :

« Est-ce que Monsieur Deku a eu un nouveau rendez-vous ? »

Mirio leva les sourcils de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question mais sourit avec malice.

« Tu es une vraie petite curieuse toi ! »

Il chatouilla Eri en guise de punition et continua sur un ton léger:

« À ton âge, il y a malheureusement ou heureusement des choses qui t'échappent encore. Tu ne comprendrais pas tout. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont eu d'autres rendez-vous mais je pense que oui... Ah, c'est une histoire compliquée, ces deux-là.

-Pourquoi ? »

Mirio rit à nouveau.

« Toi, tu rassembleras potins quand tu seras au collège ! Je ne connais pas les détails mais je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas toujours bien entendu.

-Ah bon ? »

Mirio se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il semblait tout à coup gêné :

« Euh… On va dire que le garçon a… euh…Qu'il a poussé ton Monsieur Deku. Plusieurs fois… Et pas gentiment…. Voilà… Oh, mais le dessin animé est fini. Il faudrait peut-être t'en mettre un autre. »

Mirio prit maladroitement la télécommande et changea la chaîne involontairement. Il passa ainsi sur le journal télévisé déjà entamé, qui montrait de belles lanternes illuminant le parc Ichiban de Tokyo. La voix d'une journaliste commenta :

_« La fête de l'O-bon commence lundi et de nombreux Tokyoïtes quittent la ville pour rejoindre leur famille hors de la capitale. À Tokyo, les préparatifs… »_

« C'est quoi l'O-bon ? demanda Eri, qui regarda avec émerveillement les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

-C'est une fête qui honore les morts, répondit Mirio. Ça commence ce lundi et ça dure trois jours. Il y a des danses dans les parcs. Les familles décorent l'appartement et pensent aux disparus.

-C'est bien comme fête ?

-C'est une fête plutôt agréable et très belle, avec beaucoup de décorations. Mais il n'y a pas autant d'activités pour les enfants que Tanabata. Je crois que tu t'ennuierais les deux premiers jours. Ce n'est pas comme à Tokyo. Ici, c'est vraiment une fête pour les grandes personnes. Mais ça pourrait être bien que tu viennes le dernier jour.

-Pourquoi le dernier jour ?

-Comme c'est la fin de la fête, il faut laisser partir les âmes des morts pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Donc, on dépose une lanterne dans la rivière.

-Et toi, tu vas mettre une lanterne ? »

Il se passa alors quelque chose qu'Eri n'aurait pu imaginer. Le visage lumineux de Mirio devint terne. Il souriait toujours un peu mais la petite fille vit ses paupières se baisser et ses sourcils se rapprocher légèrement. Mirio voulait paraître heureux mais elle vit très bien qu'il était triste.

« Oui. Pour mon Sensei », dit-il.

_Pour Monsieur Sir…_, pensa Eri. Mirio allait mettre une lanterne pour Monsieur Sir qui était mort peu après son sauvetage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à lui. Elle eut honte. Il avait mené l'opération qui l'avait libérée de Kai Chisaki et de ses hommes. Elle aurait dû penser à lui toutes les semaines et peut-être même tous les jours. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Cependant, elle pouvait accomplir une petite chose. Sans hésiter, elle se tourna vers Mirio, les yeux pleins d'espoir :

« Je pourrai en mettre une avec toi ? Pour Monsieur Sir ? »

Le visage de Mirio s'illumina à nouveau. Il semblait très touché par la proposition de la petite fille.

« Oui. Il faudra demander la permission avant, évidemment. Si tu veux, j'en parlerai déjà à Monsieur Yamada quand il rentrera.

-D'accord. »

Eri pria pour qu'il soit convaincant. Mirio lança un dernier dessin animé qu'ils regardèrent avec plus d'attention que le précédent. Eri se blottit contre le jeune homme, qui passa son bras autour d'elle. Voilà, c'était ça, leur petit moment à eux, cette douce enveloppe et cette chaleur fraternelle. Mirio n'avait peut-être plus d'alter, mais ça n'empêchait pas Eri de se sentir en sécurité dans cette position. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Quand le jeune homme éteignit la télévision, ce fut le moment d'aller se coucher. Elle regarda l'heure et quand elle vit qu'il était presque vingt heures, elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, se brosser les dents et se glisser sous sa couette.

« Comme d'habitude ? » lui demanda Mirio à voix basse.

Eri fit oui énergiquement de la tête. Pour le moment, à vingt heures, le samedi, sur une certaine fréquence, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour elle. Il était 19h59 sur son radio réveil et elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle vit la main de Mirio appuyer sur le petit bouton rouge de l'appareil et régler la station avec la roulette. Après quelques petits grésillements, la voix de Monsieur Yamada se fit entendre :

_« Il est vingt heures et bonsoir à ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre. Ça va presque devenir une habitude… Mais là, il y a une personne très spéciale qui attend sa chanson pour s'endormir… Heureusement, elle a plutôt bon goût et je suis sûr que vous passerez un bon moment. »_

Eri sourit en entendant les premières notes de guitare. Elle savait qu'il choisirait cette chanson cette fois-ci. Elle sentit la couverture remonter sur elle et s'enfonça de plus belle dans son oreiller. Elle laissa partir les mauvaises pensées de la journée et finit par s'endormir en écoutant le refrain qu'elle avait essayé de chanter aujourd'hui.

"_Country Roads… Take me home… to the place… __I belong…"(*)_

Elle n'entendit même pas la radio s'éteindre à la fin de la chanson.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eri se réveilla tôt. Monsieur Aizawa lui avait demandé de commencer à s'habituer à se lever pour l'école qui débuterait après la pause d'été. Elle alla déjeuner avec Monsieur Yamada, qui lui dit que Mirio lui avait parlé de la fête de l'O-bon et lui annonça qu'il en avait discuté avec Monsieur Aizawa au téléphone : elle pourrait y aller le dernier jour, à la condition d'avoir appris les kanjis de la semaine et terminé les exercices de remise à niveau prévus. Elle commença ainsi à travailler le jour même.

Monsieur Aizawa revint du camp d'été dimanche soir comme il l'avait promis. Le cliquetis de la serrure fit bondir Eri de sa chaise et elle abandonna ses devoirs pour l'accueillir, suivie de Monsieur Yamada. Quand il passa le pas de la porte, la première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Sans qu'il ne le lui dise, elle sut qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Monsieur Yamada et sembla un peu gêné en soupirant:

« Je suis désolé.

-Pour avoir autant appelé ? Oh _Honey_, tu ne dois pas. Je te charriais, tu sais ! » s'exclama Monsieur Yamada.

Mais Monsieur Aizawa l'interrompit immédiatement.

« Non, pas pour avoir appelé.

-Ah oui ? » répondit l'homme blond, déconcerté.

Monsieur Aizawa regarda ailleurs comme il en avait l'habitude quand il devait dire quelque chose d'inavouable et lança d'une traite, sur un ton monotone :

« Pour jamais ne t'avoir appelé une seule fois quand je partais là-bas.

-Oh… _Honey._ »

Monsieur Yamada le prit directement dans ses bras, tout en regardant Eri avec des yeux qui devaient lui dire quelque chose comme « Prends-en de la graine, ça c'est un Prince Charmant. » C'est dans ces moments-là que la petite fille n'avait aucun doute. Elle les aimait tous les deux mais elle les adorait ensemble.

Monsieur Aizawa vint renforcer l'étude d'Eri, ce qui fut une bonne chose, car Monsieur Yamada était rapidement distrait. Il peinait vraiment à rester assis plus d'une demi-heure à faire des exercices avec la petite fille sans avoir envie d'allumer la radio ou de jouer avec Peanut alors que Monsieur Aizawa, malgré son air fatigué, restait concentré et ne laissait rien lui échapper. Il pointait la moindre erreur ou approximation dans les réponses d'Eri, particulièrement les dessins de ses caractères à l'encre de Chine qui n'étaient pas toujours très précis. Eri redoubla donc d'efforts les deux jours qui suivirent. Les nombres ne lui posaient aucun problème et Monsieur Aizawa fut impressionné de la voir finir complètement le petit livret qui aurait dû lui prendre une semaine. Pour les kanjis, c'était plus difficile car elle avait accumulé beaucoup de retard. Cependant, en plus du soutien de son tuteur, elle avait une motivation pour les mémoriser. Elle travailla donc, oubliant ses troubles des jours précédents et remarquant à peine les festivités de l'O-bon qui débutaient.

Le jour tant attendu arriva et ce fut un grand bonheur quand Monsieur Aizawa et Monsieur Yamada acquiescèrent lorsqu'elle demanda si elle avait suffisamment travaillé pour passer la soirée avec Mirio. Il était d'ailleurs déjà prévu qu'il viendrait la chercher vers dix-sept heures. Ainsi, dès seize heures, elle alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler le yukata qu'on lui avait offert pour la fête de Tanabata. Même si Mirio avait dit qu'il n'en mettrait pas un lui-même, Eri voulait absolument revêtir à nouveau ce joli vêtement dans lequel elle se sentait si bien. Quand elle fut prête, elle sortit pour aller chercher Monsieur Yamada dans le salon afin qu'il lui fasse sa coiffure. Cependant, dès qu'elle pénétra dans le couloir, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'appartement silencieux. Ce silence n'était pas habituel ici car il y avait toujours un petit bruit ambiant, comme de la musique ou la radio que Monsieur Aizawa allumait pour écouter l'émission de Monsieur Yamada (une chose que Monsieur Aizawa lui avait interdit de répéter). Eri s'approcha doucement de la porte du salon et sursauta quand la voix forte d'un de ses tuteurs résonna.

« Shouta, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi tu reviens avec ça ? Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord au téléphone.

-Tu étais en effet assez d'accord, mais tout seul... »

Eri pensa qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas se trouver là mais ne put s'empêcher d'approcher son visage de la porte. Mirio avait probablement raison. Elle était peut-être un peu trop curieuse. Mais cet appartement était petit, alors c'était difficile d'éviter les conversations des autres. Si elle retournait dans sa chambre maintenant, elle allait faire du bruit. Donc, elle resta là sans faire de bruit. Et si Monsieur Aizawa ne voulait plus qu'elle aille à la fête de l'O-bon ? Monsieur Yamada s'adressa à lui avec un certain agacement :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait absolument y aller… On n'est pas obligés de les suivre, Shouta... Vu qu'elle ne va pas encore à l'école, elle passe presque tout son temps ici avec nous. Mirio va juste l'emmener manger quelque chose, déposer une lanterne et puis revenir avec elle. Nous pouvons rester ici. Laisse-lui de l'air, à la petite cer…

-C'est vraiment pour lui laisser de l'air que tu veux rester à l'appartement ? » L'interrompit la voix calme de Monsieur Aizawa.

Eri fut soulagée. En fait, ça ne la concernait pas du tout. Et c'était évidemment une raison pour ne pas rester ici. Elle marcha lentement sur la pointe des pieds vers sa chambre. La voix forte et agacée de Monsieur Yamada lui permit de faire quelques pas sans que les grincements n'éveillent leur attention :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on irait faire d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si la foule, c'était ton truc.

-Tu n'as plus l'excuse du travail cette année, Zashi », répondit encore calmement Monsieur Aizawa, qui sembla ne pas tenir compte de ce que venait de dire son compagnon.

Il y eut un silence pesant et Eri ne bougea plus, restant en équilibre sur ses orteils, à un mètre de la porte de sa chambre. Si proche et pourtant si loin. La voix grave et basse de Monsieur Aizawa n'aida pas vraiment son avancée car elle ne risquait pas de couvrir ses pas.

« En revenant du camp, je suis passé au magasin. J'ai pris deux lanternes pour toi. »

Eri commençait à fatiguer mais tint bon. Cependant, Monsieur Yamada restait silencieux.

« Le temps passe, Zashi », reprit Monsieur Aizawa.

Monsieur Yamada ne parla toujours pas, empêchant encore Eri d'avancer et Monsieur Aizawa, qui semblait s'être levé, étant donné le bruit de la chaise, prit à nouveau la parole.

« Alors, ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va aller à l'O-bon, pas pour surveiller Mirio et Eri mais plutôt pour manger un bout ensemble, jeter évidemment un œil vers la petite princesse de temps en temps, et surtout déposer ces deux petites lanternes sur la rivière. Et puis, on ramènera Eri à la maison. »

Monsieur Yamada finit enfin par répondre, permettant à Eri d'avancer un petit peu. Sa voix était différente par rapport à d'habitude.

« _Alright… _D'accord. »

Heureusement, il continua avec une voix un peu plus forte. :

« Tes parents sont encore là, Shouta… Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier… Il faudrait peut-être aller à Osaka à un moment donné ou qu'ils viennent, je ne sais pas, un des deux en tout cas. La petite cerise devra faire leur connaissance un jour ou l'autre. »

Eri atteignit enfin la poignée de sa porte, qu'elle tourna lentement sur les mots de Monsieur Aizawa :

« Oui. Je leur téléphonerai à ce sujet. Oh… Zashi… Viens là… »

La petite fille poussa silencieusement la porte de sa chambre et marcha sur une peluche à l'entrée pour pénétrer dans la pièce sans faire de bruit.

« Sèche un peu tes yeux. Eri ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Yeah, je vais m'allonger un peu. Va la coiffer. Elle voudra… »

La fin de la phrase disparut derrière la porte qu'Eri referma derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait que Monsieur Aizawa ait des parents. C'était logique. Il avait été petit avant et donc, il avait dû avoir des parents pour s'occuper de lui. Osaka, ça devait être sa maison. Eri s'apaisa en s'asseyant sur son lit. En fait, cette conversation n'était pas si grave, même si Monsieur Yamada était un peu différent par rapport à d'habitude. Monsieur Aizawa voulait juste qu'il aille poser deux lanternes avec lui car c'était important de le faire. Peu après, elle entendit Monsieur Aizawa toquer à sa porte.

« Je peux entrer ? dit-il.

-Oui », répondit Eri en gardant une voix la plus naturelle possible.

La porte s'ouvrit et Monsieur Aizawa essaya de dissimuler son air à la fois surpris et ébloui en la voyant dans son yukata :

« Je vois que tu es déjà prête… Tu es très belle. As-tu besoin d'une coiffure ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien un chignon, dit Eri avec un grand sourire.

-Zashi avait parié que tu demanderais ça. Viens, je vais m'en occuper. »

Eri le suivit dans la salle de bain et s'installa devant le miroir. Monsieur Aizawa commença à peigner ses longs cheveux. La petite fille vit dans son reflet qu'il semblait fixer quelque chose. Finalement, il finit par reposer le regard sur elle pour lui dire de façon neutre:

« Il ne faudra pas oublier de demander son prénom à cette « Rina » qui t'a fait ce joli bracelet… »

Eri rougit et bredouilla un « oui » un peu confus. Monsieur Aizawa continua sur le même ton :

« Et tu me la présenteras la prochaine fois… ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et, après avoir un peu hésité, elle demanda :

« Et si je lui faisais aussi un bracelet ? Ou autre chose ?

-Si tu en as vraiment envie, je dirais que oui, mais il ne faut pas te sentir obligée de lui offrir quelque chose en retour. Tu pourrais lui faire un pliage comme Mirio t'a appris. »

Il déposa la brosse et entreprit de lui relever les cheveux. Puis il murmura un peu pour lui-même :

« Tant que tu ne lui offres pas un caillou, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas te tromper… »

Monsieur Aizawa continua la coiffure. Il prit une grosse mèche de la queue de cheval et tourna autour de l'élastique pour obtenir une boule, qu'il fixa avec des épingles à cheveux qu'il prit dans les affaires de Monsieur Yamada. Avec la petite mèche qui restait, il fit une tresse qu'il utilisa pour entourer la base du chignon. Eri fut très contente du résultat. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle croisa Monsieur Yamada qui la complimenta et examina immédiatement la coiffure. Il jeta un regard à son compagnon qui disait clairement : _depuis quand tu sais faire ça toi ?_ Monsieur Aizawa lui répondit en regardant ailleurs. On sonna et Eri trottina jusqu'à la porte, devancée par ses tuteurs qui ouvrirent à Mirio.

Comme pour la fête de Tanabata, ils partirent ensemble, Mirio et Eri restant devant et les deux hommes à une certaine distance derrière eux. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc où avait eu lieu la fête des étoiles, un mois auparavant. C'est là que coulait une partie du fleuve Sudima où pourrait avoir lieu la cérémonie du Toro Nagashi. La décoration était très belle. Des lampions rouges pendaient sur des fils qui reliaient les arbres des allées entre eux. On en avait aussi accroché aux lampadaires. Eri s'émerveilla de toutes ces lumières et ne trouva plus les mots quand elle vit la tour du parc illuminée par de longues guirlandes qui partaient de son sommet et se terminaient au niveau du sol. Il était encore trop tôt pour la cérémonie. Elle croisa beaucoup de personnes qu'elle connaissait, comme Monsieur All Might qui lui fit un signe de la main ou Madame Midnight. Les filles de UA vinrent également la saluer et la complimentèrent sur sa tenue. Mirio emmena Eri sous un grand arbre au tronc très imposant, non loin des rives du fleuve. Quand ils furent assis, une voix se fit entendre.

« Bonjour Eri, bonjour Mirio.

-Bonjour Monsieur Deku », s'écria Eri, très heureuse de voir le garçon.

Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de Mirio, qui se leva aussitôt.

« Je vais chercher à manger, je vous laisse un peu tous les deux. Tu veux quelque chose, Izuku ?

-J'ai déjà mangé, merci », répondit-il.

Eri s'appuya contre le grand arbre et regarda Mirio s'éloigner. Ensuite, elle fixa le ciel où elle vit deux avions qui avançaient lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Izuku en scrutant le ciel avec elle.

-Il y a deux avions, répondit Eri en les désignant du doigt.

-Ils viennent sûrement de l'aéroport Haneda, dit Monsieur Deku.

-C'est comment un aéroport ? demanda la petite fille, un peu rêveuse.

-C'est plein de gens et plein d'avions. Celui de Haneda vraiment est très grand.

-Vous avez déjà pris l'avion ?

-Non. Mais je suis souvent allé à l'aéroport pour voir mon père. »

Monsieur Deku se rapprocha un peu d'Eri et se laissa glisser le long du tronc jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que celle de la petite fille.

« Quand j'avais ton âge, je regardais les avions passer. J'espérais qu'un jour, mon père me prendrait dans l'un d'eux, avec ma mère.

-Comment on vit sans papa, Monsieur Deku ? »

Eri se doutait que Mirio avait parlé à Monsieur Deku de leur conversation, ce qui se confirma par son petit sourire entendu :

« Je sais que tu es très inquiète au sujet de tes parents et de leur place dans ta vie. Bien plus que tu n'as bien voulu le dire à Mirio. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir l'impression qu'il y a un quelque chose qui te manque. »

Eri ne dit rien. Elle ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qui la tourmentait. Monsieur Deku continua :

« La robe bleue que tu vois, c'est juste une robe. »

Il se tut un moment afin de laisser le temps à la petite fille de bien comprendre et reprit:

« Et les avions que je regardais, c'étaient juste des avions.

-Je devrais oublier ? dit Eri d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, pas du tout », répondit immédiatement Monsieur Deku.

Il se tourna vers Eri, qui lui accorda toute son attention.

« C'est la fête des morts et des disparus, aujourd'hui. Tu le sais, j'imagine.

-Oui.

-il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir se rappeler des personnes quand elles ne sont plus là. Au contraire, ça fait du bien. Tes parents ne cesseront pas d'être tes parents. Il faut garder le meilleur dont tu te souviens d'eux. Mais… »

Monsieur Deku hésita et puis termina sa phrase :

« On ne peut rien attendre des fantômes, Eri. Ni tendresse, ni amour, ni réconfort. »

Eri répéta intérieurement la phrase du garçon et demanda :

« Monsieur Deku ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi vous avez arrêté de regarder les avions, Monsieur Deku ? »

Le garçon sourit et se redressa à nouveau. Il laissa son regard vagabonder jusqu'à trouver un point précis.

« Parce qu'un jour, je ne me suis plus senti seul. »

C'est le moment que choisit Mirio pour surgir auprès d'eux, avec boisson et nourriture.

« Le ravitaillement est arrivé ! Tiens, Eri, ta barquette. »

Eri gloussa de bonheur en sentant l'odeur de la barquette. Elle adorait cette nourriture que Mirio lui ramenait des stands, même si on lui avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas en manger tous les jours. Il s'assit contre le grand arbre entre elle et Monsieur Deku et demanda sans détour :

« Parle-moi un peu de tes progrès. Tu l'as revu ?

-On doit vraiment parler de ça à côté d'Eri ? répondit Monsieur Deku, dubitatif.

-Avec le blog de potins qu'elle tiendra dans le futur, il lui faut de la matière. »

Mirio se pencha immédiatement vers le garçon et murmura quelque chose dont Eri ne comprit que le mot « Détail », puis reprit :

« Donc, tu l'as revu ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même classe.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris la question...

-Oui, un peu, soupira Monsieur Deku.

-Et comment s'est passé le « un peu » ? »

Monsieur Deku débuta un long récit dont Eri perdit rapidement le fil et ne retint que « un peu mieux, mais… ». Elle rattrapa l'histoire quand Mirio demanda :

« Tu le vois ce soir ?

-Il m'a invité, j'ai dit non.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une fête que je préfère passer avec ma mère. »

Monsieur Deku ne dit rien de plus, espérant probablement que la conversation en resterait là, mais continua de lui-même :

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher. Il est trop fier, trop agressif, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut.

-Et toi, tu sais ce que tu veux ? reprit Mirio sur un ton provocant.

-Bah, oui, évidemment !

-Et lui, il sait ce que tu veux ? »

Monsieur Deku balaya la question et c'est le silence qui s'installa. Eri commençait à arriver au bout de sa barquette. Il lui restait deux petites brochettes mais ses mains étaient toutes collantes. Sans qu'elle ne dise rien, Mirio ouvrit un petit paquet et lui tendit un genre de chiffon humide. Elle déposa sa barquette dans l'herbe et s'essuya les mains.

« Parfois, ma mère veut me parler d'une chose importante ou juste m'avoir tout près d'elle. Alors quand je rentre à la maison, elle me demande de m'assoir à côté d'elle et me sert des biscuits qu'elle a préparés. On les partage ensemble et on parle. »

Eri se dit qu'elle aimerait vraiment un jour goûter ces biscuits dont Monsieur Deku parlait. Mirio n'avait pas l'air conquis comme l'était la petite fille.

« Et donc ? où veux-tu en venir ? dit-il dubitatif.

-Eh bien, reprit le garçon, une relation, ça doit être aussi simple que ce moment que je passe avec ma mère ! Un partage sans fierté, sans ego. Juste être assis ensemble et savoir parler de tout. Moi, je veux ça et… »

La voix de Monsieur Deku se perdit pour Eri qui ne pensait plus qu'à cette odeur de citron qui embaumait ses mains à cause de la serviette. Quand ces dernières furent propres, elle voulut reprendre sa barquette, mais celle-ci fut emportée par une brise. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour la retenir et, par réflexe, se jeta dans la direction de l'objet qui malheureusement se renversa derrière l'arbre. Elle fut brusquement retenue dans sa course à quatre pattes.

« Ne t'éloigne pas », dit la voix de Mirio, qui avait saisi le bout de son yukata de son long bras tout en restant tourné vers Monsieur Deku qui parlait toujours.

Tristement, elle ramassa sa barquette qui était malgré tout à sa portée, résolue à abandonner les deux brochettes tombées à terre et à revenir à côté de ses amis, de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Sa vision périphérique remarqua cependant quelque chose à côté d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Il y avait un garçon assis là, qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle pensa le reconnaître. C'était peut-être le garçon blond de UA que Monsieur Deku fréquentait et dont elle n'avait pas le droit d'entendre les gros mots. Il portait un T-shirt noir et rouge et un jeans. Il avait l'air très embêté de la voir. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait. Sans rien dire, il lui arracha sa barquette des mains, remit deux brochettes dessus en les prenant de sa propre portion et la lui retendit. Très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé des brochettes, Eri alla se rassoir à côté de Mirio pour terminer son repas. Elle n'y pensa plus.

Monsieur Deku parla encore avec Mirio mais Eri ne suivait plus. Quand le moment du Toro Nagashi vint, le garçon partit vers sa mère et Mirio et Eri se dirigèrent vers le fleuve, où une foule importante se pressait. Ils trouvèrent facilement une place sur la rive et le jeune homme sortit les lanternes de leurs emballages. Il déplia celle d'Eri, qui découvrit un joli cube bleu en papier ouvert en haut et en bas. Il déposa la forme sur une petite barque carrée et sortit une bougie qu'il alluma et plaça dans les lanternes.

Eri fut la première à déposer sa lanterne sur l'eau alors que Mirio la retenait par la ceinture de son yukata. Puis ce fut le tour du jeune homme. Eri vit leurs lanternes s'éloigner dans le courant de la rivière, se mélanger aux autres et puis disparaître, emportées dans cette procession lumineuse. La petite fille regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Monsieur Deku aux côtés de sa maman qui se penchait pour déposer sa lanterne colorée. Quand elle se redressa, ils se sourirent. Madame Inko passa tendrement son bras autour des épaules de son fils et déposa son visage sur son épaule. Elle parla à Monsieur Deku et à ses mots, ce dernier changea d'expression. Eri crut y voir un peu de tristesse mais il avait surtout l'air heureux. Monsieur All Might, qui avait lui aussi déposé deux lanternes non loin d'eux, les rejoignit. Il s'avança timidement vers eux et se rapprocha davantage quand Madame Inko lui fit signe de venir plus près. Il se mit au côté de Monsieur Deku et posa sa main sur son épaule, mais la retira aussitôt car il y avait déjà la main de Madame Inko, qui éclata de rire à la vue de son expression très gênée, alors que Monsieur Deku regardait de part et d'autre sans rien comprendre. Elle décala sa main pour laisser de la place à celle de Monsieur All Might mais Eri se dit que c'était vraiment une toute petite place. Ils contemplèrent comme beaucoup d'autres le spectacle des lanternes flottantes. La petite fille comprit un peu mieux ce que Monsieur Deku avait essayé de lui expliquer. Il avait trouvé une maison même si son papa était parti car pour lui, la vraie maison était celle où l'on ne se sentait plus jamais seul. Eri chercha alors immédiatement du regard Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa. Elle aperçut les deux hommes alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre la berge ensemble. Elle vit Monsieur Aizawa préparer les lanternes et les allumer pour ensuite les tendre à Monsieur Yamada. Celui-ci les déposa une par une sur l'eau et les poussa un peu pour qu'elles prennent le courant. Il se releva et leur fit signe en les regardant s'éloigner comme pour leur dire au revoir. Monsieur Aizawa s'approcha un peu de lui et, alors que son compagnon plongeait son visage dans ses mains, il l'entoura de ses bras. Eri connaissait cette sensation qui vous serrait le cœur comme si vous étiez prêt à basculer dans le vide et puis, d'un coup, cet incroyable sentiment de libération quand les bras vous entouraient comme ça.

« Ça va, Eri ? demanda Mirio, qui voyait que la petite fille était décidément devenue bien pensive.

-Pourquoi ça fait tellement du bien d'être pris dans les bras comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas bien. Je pense que ça donne un périmètre à la douleur, un endroit où elle n'est pas la bienvenue… »

Eri regarda Mirio avec de grands yeux. Elle n'avait pas bien compris la réponse.

« Les gens ont parfois juste besoin de savoir qu'on les aime très fort quand ils se sentent seuls ou tristes », corrigea-t-il.

Le jeune homme prit la petite fille par la main et continua :

« Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici. Viens, on va à la plage. J'ai un truc à te montrer. »

Mirio et Eri sortirent du parc et se rendirent à la plage. Ils marchaient ensemble sur le sable, sous le regard de Monsieur Yamada et de Monsieur Aizawa qui s'étaient assis sur un banc de la digue. Une voix bien connue les interpella :

« Hey ! Vous êtes partis sans moi ! Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites sur MA plage ? »

Eri se retourna et vit Monsieur Deku courir dans leur direction.

« Comment ça, c'est TA plage ? s'exclama Mirio.

-Je l'ai nettoyée avec All Might ! Alors, oui, j'estime que c'est un peu ma plage », répondit Monsieur Deku en éclatant de rire avec le jeune homme.

Il ajouta :

« En plus, Eri est partie sans me faire un câlin. »

La petite fille se précipita immédiatement vers lui pour se faire pardonner et le serra par la taille.

« Pardon de t'avoir oublié, reprit Mirio. J'avais un truc à faire avec Eri ici avant de la rendre à ses tuteurs et… Oh… »

Mirio fixa un point derrière Monsieur Deku. Il continua en prenant une voix exagérément suave :

« Mais je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul… »

Monsieur Deku se figea sans comprendre et se retourna. Eri, qui serrait toujours Monsieur Deku contre elle, passa sa tête à côté de sa hanche et aperçut un garçon s'approcher d'eux en marchant. Elle reconnut sans peine le jeune homme blond qui était de toutes les conversations de Monsieur Deku et de Mirio. Il avait une démarche raide et apportait quelque chose avec lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Monsieur Deku et dit d'une voix tendue :

« Salut.

-Salut », répondit Monsieur Deku.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la boîte blanche que le garçon blond tenait entre les mains.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Les épaules du garçon se relevèrent un peu, indiquant qu'il se tendait davantage. La question le dérangeait mais elle était aussi inévitable. Il répondit de façon nonchalante :

« Je ne sais pas trop. Le gars du stand m'a dit que ça se mangeait. »

Il continua en fixant la boîte :

« J'imagine que si on va s'asseoir un peu plus loin, on pourrait vérifier ça. »

Le reste devint un marmonnement quasiment incompréhensible dont on ne pouvait retirer qu'un vague « et tu pourras parler » et « ou comme tu veux. »

Monsieur Deku passa une main derrière sa nuque et jeta un œil vers Mirio, qui lui fit de grands yeux tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« D'accord. Il y a une pierre là-bas », dit Monsieur Deku.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. Eri et Mirio les regardèrent un moment marcher côte à côte. Les épaules du garçon étaient toujours tendues mais la petite fille les vit se baisser quand Monsieur Deku passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Eri fut très satisfaite. Elle se tourna vers Mirio.

« Il était derrière l'arbre, lui confia-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais », répondit son ami.

Eri pouffa de rire mais revint rapidement au sujet le plus important :

« Pourquoi on est ici, Mirio ?

-J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit à propos de ton père. Je veux tenter une expérience ! Tu veux bien ?

-Oui. »

Mirio tendit ses bras en direction d'Eri, les mains bien ouvertes.

« Prends mes mains. »

La petite fille attrapa les poignets de Mirio, dont les mains agrippèrent fermement les siennes en retour.

« Prête ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! » dit Eri d'une voix forte.

Directement après, il la lança sur le côté. Les pieds d'Eri décollèrent mais elle ne retomba pas car Mirio la tenait toujours. De plus, il commença à tourner sur lui-même, entraînant la petite fille qui cria de surprise et de bonheur. Elle tendit les jambes pour voler encore mieux. Elle sentait l'air sur sa peau et la tension dans ses bras.

« Ton cœur, il est comment là, cria Mirio.

-Il saute ! Il saute beaucoup ! » cria Eri en retour.

Après quelques tours, Mirio ralentit et la reposa. Et soudain, sans la prévenir, il l'attrapa, la serra très fort contre lui au point qu'Eri en eut le souffle coupé et la relâcha directement après. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensa alors était « encore une fois ».

« Merci, souffla Eri.

-Tu vas rejoindre Monsieur Yamada et Monsieur Aizawa maintenant ? demanda Mirio.

-Oui. On le refera ensemble ? »

Mirio caressa ses cheveux avant de répondre :

« Tu pourras le faire avec eux, tu sais.

-Non ! » dit Eri avec fermeté.

Mirio la regarda sans comprendre.

« J'ai fait ça avec mon papa », expliqua-t-elle.

Puis elle prit la main de son ami afin d'entamer la marche vers la digue en finissant sa phrase :

« … Et eux, ils sont plus. »

Une bourrasque de vent balaya la plage et Eri commença à courir, entraînant Mirio avec elle. Elle ne pouvait tarder plus longtemps. Il fallait rejoindre Monsieur Aizawa et Monsieur Yamada qui leur faisaient des signes depuis la digue. Après quelques mètres, le jeune homme lâcha la main d'Eri et la laissa partir devant. Il observa la petite fille qui levait les bras vers les deux hommes et criait leurs noms. Il était inutile de la rattraper : elle connaissait le chemin de la maison.

Fin

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue

(*) John Denver, « Take me home, country roads. » (go Youtube si tu ne connais pas xD)


End file.
